


KOSS

by oumazing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumazing/pseuds/oumazing
Summary: Halloween approaches for the students at Hope's Peak Academy. Shuichi is finding himself uninterested, but with Kaede Akamatsu's increasing pressure, he ends up attending the holiday festivities with Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. October 1st

The month of October had just begun, and Shuichi Saihara was enjoying his final year at the academy for students with ultimate talent. Within the first month of attendance, the detective in training had befriended a young man by the name of Kaito Momota and two young women by the names of Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa: An astronaut in training, a professional pianist, and an alleged assassin. Shuichi had high reasons to doubt that Maki was an assassin, as she often became flustered -- particularly around the astronaut.

"So, Shuichi, you have any plans for Halloween?" Kaito asked boisterously.

With a light, but awkward chuckle, Shuichi spoke, "Nah, not this year. I've been really trying to keep up with my grades, and --"

"Aww, c'mon Saihara! That's not how a teenager acts!" Kaito protested.

Maki, who gave Kaito an indifferent glance as they walked into the courtyard, sat down at the picnic table and placed her belongings on its surface. Kaede, who gave her best friend a smile, joined in on the encouragement.

"You shouldn't coop yourself up. You know what that does to you," she chastised gently. Shuichi gave her a soft smile. They had been friends since day one. Initially, he had had a pretty intense crush on the pianist. However, the affections had not been returned, and Shuichi had to come to terms with that over the course of the year following.

The detective nodded, knowing that Kaito and Maki were going to the school's party together as a couple. Annually, the academy would set up a haunted house of sorts. This year, it was run primarily by Korekiyo Shinguji. As the super high school level anthropologist, he often borrowed various cultural ideas for what was considered "Scary." Oftentimes this resulted in a highly effective haunted house.

K1-B0, affectionately nicknamed Keebo by his peers, had volunteered to help Korekiyo out this year. However, rather than having an easy time with it, he had a bit of a problem regarding another such student acting as a thorn in his side. Shuichi, whose attention was now encapsulated by the super high school level robot, watched as the scene had unfolded before he and his friends.

"I said stop! Your robophobia is inexcusable!" Keebo retorted to an unseen individual.

"Nee-heehee! What are you talking about, Kiiboy?" spoke a surprisingly shrill voice. "I was just trying to see if you had any scary insides like other robots! Guess I was wrong! What a shame..."

Keebo heatedly retorted, Kaito focusing his attention on the unfolding scene. He rolled his eyes and heavily sighed, "You know, Kokichi should learn to cut the shit. He's nothing but a pain in the ass to the rest of us."

"That's a little harsh, Kaito..." Kaede stated as she leaned against the top of the table. She had a few classes with the smaller male. Although he was antagonistic, she found that he was genuinely sweet person when alone. She shook her head and then looked at Kokichi, beckoning him over. The motive behind her actions primarily were to distract the high school level supreme leader from Keebo, who gave her a look of thanks as the purple-haired imp skipped over to the table of friends.

"Yes, Akamatsu?" Kokichi asked pleasantly. He smiled as he placed his hands behind his head. "You called?"

"Are you planning on doing anything for Halloween this year?" Kaede spoke, pulling a subject from her metaphorical hat. "I hear the school is going to be making a haunted house, and Kiyo is going to be orchestrating it."

"I'm hoping to go to the whole thing the school's setting up," he explained. "But you know, I'd be going alone. That's no fun."

Kaito, who seemed wholly uninterested, rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. It was common knowledge amongst the student population that the two frequently did not see eye to eye. The ultimate high school level astronaut shot the ultimate high school level supreme leader a dirty look before turning his attention to Maki.

"Hey, I have to head out to class," he explained, leaning in. "I'll see you later. Text me, alright?"

Planting a chaste kiss on Maki's lips, the ultimate high school level assassin's face blushed a light shade of red. She pressed her lips together, forming a fine line across her face. She got up without another word and then left unannounced after Kaito took his leave.

"You know, Maki seems to talk less now that her and Kaito are dating," Kokichi commented, following her with his curious gaze. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to cause mayhem to his fellow classmates, but he knew that would need to wait. Shuichi, who also followed her with his gaze, shrugged.

"Maki was never much of a conversationalist," he stated, looking at Kokichi with a wary gaze. Although Shuichi did not inherently trust the other teen, he often times tried to be fairer to him than Kaito did at least.

"She'll open up eventually," Kaede stated as she, too, got to her feet. "Look, I know Shuichi isn't doing anything for Halloween either. Maybe you two should try and set something up. Go to the event together or something. I know you wouldn't want Kokichi going alone, Shuichi."

The detective reluctantly gave his friend a sharp glance. He had hoped to go with Kaede in a sort of platonic way if he had managed to get himself out of the infinite loop of studying. Now, however, Kaede seemed to have other plans. Shuichi found he could not fully understand her thought process at times and looked at Kokichi who was giving him the biggest, most enthusiastic smile he had ever seen.

"How about it, huh?" Kokichi asked, Kaede watching as she looked at her friend. She nudged him, giving him a knowing smile. The truth of the matter was, there were plenty of whispered, gossiped stories going around the school that Kokichi had something of a crush on Shuichi. It had started innocent enough with people just noticing the male would tease the detective, but some who were more knowledgeable about human behavior kept tabs on how he would shamelessly flirt with the detective as well. From Shuichi's point of view, it appeared that Kokichi was simply being friendly. Though he was a relatively good detective, Shuichi still was not all that good at picking up on social cues.

With a reluctant sigh, Shuichi nodded, "Sure. If I'm done studying for my test that's the next day, we can go together."

"Fun!" Kokichi stated as he leaned forward. "You're studying though? On Halloween? No, no, that just won't do. I'm going to be at your room at 6pm sharp. You better not be studying by then."

Kaede smiled, leaving Kokichi and Shuichi to discuss the plans with one another. Halloween was the following week, and Shuichi now found himself with unexpected plans. The detective and leader exchanged cell phone numbers, Kokichi promising the detective that he would text him every day so they could form some sort of friendly bond. Shuichi found himself silently regretting his decisions.

As the day progressed, and the students concluded their classes, Shuichi found that he was receiving multiple text messages within the span of an hour from Kokichi. The student was obviously one to text in class, which Shuichi did not. However, the detective was an oddity, and he knew it. With this in mind, Shuichi looked at each individual text message. Many of them were accented with some kind of emoticon or emoji. Shuichi, who responded to the texts are kindly as he could, stepped into his bedroom and sat at his desk with a soft sigh. Kaede, who was across the hall from him in their dorm, entered his room without notice. This was common practice for them, though if Shuichi had done something similarly to Kaede, he would likely get into trouble with her.

The blue-haired detective turned and smiled at Kaede, turning his chair to face her. There was distinct laughter coming from the hallway that marked the presence of multiple other final year students: Gonta Gokuhara, Miu Iruma, and Kokichi Ouma. The ladder of the group has subtly followed Kaede into Shuichi's room. He had never been in Shuichi's room before...

Closing the door behind her, Kaede began conversation, "Did you work out plans for Halloween?"

"Oh, ah... Yes," Shuichi responded. "Every detail leading up to when we actually get there... Kokichi is strangely thorough. He's been texting me nonstop since we exchanged numbers..."

"That doesn't surprise me... I know he admires you," Kaede explained, sitting on the edge of Shuichi's bed. She brushed her fingers through her long, blonde hair and gazed at her friend. She wondered if Shuichi could tell at all and was simply playing dumb to avoid hurting the other male. She shrugged. "Whenever I see him around talking to people, I hear him bring you up in one way or another. You must be one of the few people he trusts."

"I don't know what I did to deserve that... We don't really talk much—"

Shuichi heard his phone vibrate against his desk, Kokichi's name popping up. He opened the message to reveal a selfy of Kokichi putting his finger to his lips with a smirk. It was captioned with a statement regarding Halloween costumes. Shuichi shrugged, placing it down after responding with a playfully friendly, "Haha, choose anything you want."

Kaede watched Shuichi's reaction to the message. There was a lot of confusion, but the slightest hint of curiosity behind his gaze. The pianist smiled a little bit and continued to brush her fingers through her hair.

"I told Kaito you were spending Halloween with him," Kaede explained. "You can imagine how that went."

"I'm sure Kaito was thrilled."

Kaede released a small laugh and then looked at the floor before responding, "I told him you wanted to be a support system to him. Kaito seemed to respect that, so I think you're still on his good side."

"I would hope so..."

As the two friends talked inside, Kokichi lurked around by the stairs in hopes of catching some sort of fragment of their conversation. Miu and Gonta were discussing her latest invention: A bug vacuum. It had been suggested by Kokichi himself, which is why he was present. He was to explain any details to Gonta if need be, though he wasn't entirely present. Miu laughed a few times at Gonta's excitement, but Kokichi paid them no mind after a while.

"Why is Kokichi sitting on stairs? Kokichi not talking!" Gonta responded, snapping the purple-haired teen out of his daydream.

"What do I need to talk about?" he added with a little bit of snark. "I've explained what I needed to, didn't I?"

"He's just horny and wants to fuck Shuichi," Miu taunted as she crossed her arms, emphasizing her breasts. She smirked and bent over a little to get closer to Kokichi's level. "I wouldn't be surprised if you went into your room and jerked it to some weird fantasy you have of him. Ooh, maybe you want to get fucked by Shuichi!"

Gonta's face turned bright red, "But Shuichi and Kokichi are both gentlemen?"

Kokichi gave Miu a bored look, followed by Gonta. He turned his attention to his nails, which he now deemed more interesting than indulging in Miu's teasing. He slowly brought it up to his teeth and bit down lightly on his thumb nail.

"I think that's you, you dumb slut."

"S-slut?" Miu stammered as she looked at Kokichi.

"You just want to get fucked by him, and have him knock you up like some teenaged whore," Kokichi spoke, his voice light but laced with plenty of venom. "I know you're projecting, Miu. It doesn't make you any less ugly. That's impossible."

"Kokichi, no! Don't say that to a lady!"

"But Miu isn't a lady. She's trash."

Kokichi gave Gonta an innocent look. Gonta, who was known for having a soft spot for the purple-haired trickster, frowned and looked at Miu who adorned a crimson tint. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, lowering his hand as the door to Shuichi's room opened. His heart skipped a beat, Kaede and Shuichi leaving to head for dinner.

In a moment of instinctual panic, Kokichi quickly fled from the lobby and dashed outside. Shuichi, who was startled by this and moderately confused, looked at the blur that was once Kokichi. Miu, who glanced over at where he dashed off to, looked at Shuichi.

"Miu say naughty things about Kokichi..." Gonta stated, deflecting his gaze.

"He was sitting by your door like a little creep trying to get some wank material!"

Shuichi wore a shocked expression, taken aback by Miu's bold statement. He looked at Kaede, embarrassed for her. He covered his mouth and released a small gasp, "He was listening in on our conversation – "

Scoffing, Miu interrupted, "For the 'World's Ultimate Detective,' you sure are retarded, Shuichi. Don't look at Kaede like it's her he's after. He wants to fuck you."

Gonta swiftly picked up Miu, who began protesting immediately and tried to beat the male's grasp on her. However, there was no use in attempting as the entomologist was startlingly strong. Shuichi kept his mouth covered, his face bright red. He looked at Kaede, pausing momentarily before speaking.

"Let's meet Kaito and Maki at dinner..."


	2. October 4th

There had been a few relatively serious conversations that had been had over the past few days. Shuichi, for one, was now aware of the rumors going around school regarding Kokichi and his affections for the detective. He hadn't noticed any of the signs, but thinking back on it now – it was obvious. Shuichi relaxed in his bedroom, sleeping in a little later due to it being a Saturday. He hadn't necessarily been avoiding Kokichi this whole time, but he coincidentally had not run into him since then. The school was abuzz with the newfound information that Shuichi was knowledgeable of this infatuation on the leader's part.

As he lay in bed, Shuichi thought to himself. He wondered what about him was fascinating to Kokichi. Shuichi did not find himself to be especially confident, nor was he terribly intellectual. He often viewed himself as an average student with a lucky streak when it came to solving cases. He rested in bed, thinking about how he would like to reach out to Kokichi. If anything, he wanted to make it clear to the other male that he was not perturbed by the news – if Kokichi knew that his cover had been blown.

As Shuichi, Kokichi sat outside in the courtyard. There was a lovely little temple that had a pond in it, adorning lily pads and koi fish. He watched the fish swimming around, feeling strangely lonely and melancholy. He released a sigh, dipping his fingers into the water. Every so often, the koi would mistake his fingers for food and try to test a nibble at them. Kokichi felt a strange ache in his heart. He already was normally an outcast in his group of peers. Many of his classmates did not like or trust him, with the exception of Angie Yonaga. The Ultimate Artist believed that everybody had good reason to be seen in a positive light by Atua.

Due to this, it meant that Kokichi seldom got to spend time with anybody. His friends from home, the members of D.I.C.E., weren't able to come to Hope's Peak. They were not classified as ultimates, and thus Kokichi's only support system had diminished. During holidays, he often either opted to remain at the school, or to see if his friends were close by so that he may spend time with them.

Kokichi found that, upon arrival here during their first year, he had been drawn to a select few students. He had been intrigued by K1-B0, and initially attempted to befriend to robot. However, one too many inappropriate questions caused Keebo to dislike Kokichi. The male was simply curious, but had paid the price – of which he felt was unfair.

Then there was Shuichi Saihara. He had treated him like a decent human being when the others would not. Occasionally Kaede would be kind to him, but he found he was more allured by Shuichi's mysterious aura. He chewed on his other fingernail, swirling his hand in the water as he recalled first meeting the detective. It had been in their forensics class their first year. Initially, Kokichi had not noticed the blue-haired teen due to how quiet he had been. They had been paired up together for an activity during the class. In a moment of awkward eye contact, Kokichi felt butterflies take vacancy in the residence that was his stomach. He was surprised at himself, unsure of how to take it.

True, Kokichi had never been one to label himself sexually. If he could get it, he would try it. However, he hadn't – up until that point – been interested in other males. It was strange that a simple glance would cause him to feel such foreign emotions. The purple-haired teen sighed.

"God, I'm so bored..." he mumbled to himself. He furrowed his eyebrows, hearing laughter of other teens outside. It was the weekend, after all. Nobody would be cooping themselves in and doing assignments unless they were there for the grades. Although he had slept in a little later himself, Kokichi found that he still had nothing of interest to do. He reached into his side pocket and retrieved a small bag of grapes, popping them into his mouth as he kicked off his shoes. He removed his pants, revealing bright pink and yellow boxers. Before he exposed too much, he covered his lap and draped his feet into the water.

While he began to lose himself to daydreams once more, Kokichi failed to realize that Kaede had entered the area. Himiko had initially been with her, but had gotten distracted by Tenko and Angie – her two closest friends. Kaede looked at Kokichi and smiled, listening to him hum. She walked over, hands behind her back as she stood behind him.

"Hello Ouma," Kaede said with a sweet tone.

The purple-haired boy jumped a little and then looked at Kaede with an annoyed glare, "You think you can just sneak up on me? I have thousands of lackeys who would take you out in an instant –"

"Okay, Kokichi," Kaede said as she sat beside him. She placed her hand beside her before she noticed that Kokichi was not wearing pants. Intentionally, she diverted her gaze and blushed softly. "Nobody's been treating you differently, have they? I noticed you've been making yourself kind of scarce..."

"Yeah, well, I don't like people."

"That's a lie," Kaede stated, looking at the smaller teenager.

"Oh, you got me!" he sang, and then continued to dip his feet in the lengths of the water. "You're right! I actually love people."

"I know you do," Kaede responded, picking up on his sarcasm. She knew he was trying to lie about lying, and thus was still inevitably telling the truth. "You know Shuichi doesn't really mind if you like him, right? He talked about it with Kaito, Maki, and me. He's not the type to treat you..."

"Yeah, yeah – Saihara has a soft spot for everybody," he said with a slightly irritated tone. He brushed his fingers through his hair, his own face growing warm. "I don't know where that stupid rumor came from anyway. I was being friendly with him. I would never be interested in somebody like him. The guy has no personality!"

Kaede shook her head, knowing that Kokichi was deflecting the conversation. She saw the way Kokichi would look at Shuichi when he thought nobody was looking. She had seen it before in the eyes of people who truly felt some kind of romance for another. She took in a deep breath and leaned against a vase secured to the rim of the pond.

"Do you want to come with me to the music room?" she inquired. "I could play you some music..."

"No, I'm fine here, thanks," Kokichi said, giving her a sweet smile. He truly just wanted her to leave. Despite being lonely, Kokichi couldn't bring himself to actually socialize with his peers as of yet. He didn't want to come out of hiding. He had been staying on the down low to avoid scrutiny – more than he already did.

You know I'm just going to tell Shuichi where you are, she thought to herself. He wants to talk about Halloween. And... I know Shuichi is nervous about you. I think it's in a different way than he thinks it is, though.

"You can go now, Cry-aede," Kokichi stated, shooing her off. If she wasn't going to leave, he would. He would go to his lab and hide away there like he had been for the past few days. True, other students were allowed to come and go into his lab as they pleased, but due to his reputation, the majority of people did not. Part of him was glad they did not, as it would give away his dedicated lie to being a supreme evil leader. He wasn't – he just liked to play it off as such.

With Kaede's refusal to leave, Kokichi then simply removed himself. He had pulled his pants back on and walked out without speaking another word to the musician, pretending to be in a jaunty mood. He wore a large smile, taking large strides as he headed toward the main building. Just as he bounded up the stairs, Kokichi accidentally collided into Shuichi Saihara who had received a text message from Kaede informing him of the whereabouts of the smaller male.

As Kokichi recoiled from walking straight into the other, he began to fall backwards, stumbling down a couple of steps before fully losing his balance. Shuichi grabbed Kokichi's hand and pulled him back up to balance, yanking him close to his own body. True, Shuichi did not mean for this to happen, though it was his natural reflex to grab and protect when somebody needed help.

"Whoa, careful," Shuichi spoke quietly, shying away behind his hat once he was sure Kokichi was stabilized. "You don't want to fall and break anything."

Kokichi, who looked at Shuichi with a devious grin, pressed a finger to his lips, "I don't? Why not? Oh, I guess I wouldn't be able to do as much then. That's not fun."

Shuichi chuckled softly, his stomach rumbling. He looked at Kokichi and then tried to think out his following words before speaking them. He didn't want to make Kokichi uncomfortable, but he also wasn't sure how to go about the situation.

"Do you want to... go have breakfast with me?"

"No thanks, I already ate," Kokichi spoke as he brushed past the detective, tossing the small, plastic bag into the nearby trashcan. Shuichi turned in surprise, unsure of how to respond. What was he supposed to do if Kokichi flat out rejected any of his offers to befriend him?

"Well, would you mind keeping me company?" Shuichi asked, following somewhat quickly behind the smaller male. For being so small, he was quite fast. Oftentimes even Gonta had issues wrangling him in if Kokichi really did not want to get caught.

"Aww, are you scared of being alone?" Kokichi stated as he turned around. He walked backwards with his hands behind his head once more, a grin turning into a sneer. "If you're worried the other kids might bully you, then sure. I'll scare them off for you."

"Thanks, Kokichi," Shuichi spoke, figuring he'd go along with what the liar stated. He hoped that would be an easier way to get Kokichi to let down his walls. They walked toward the main building, entering it from the large double doors. Kokichi had been babbling about how he had been bored and had nothing to do. Shuichi then wondered why he had denied his invitation initially if he was at a loss of what to do.

Shuichi grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, fruit, and some ice-cold water as he sat down next to Kokichi. Students who were also occupying the dining hall would occasionally glance in their direction and whisper. However, one such student, Chiaki Nanami, would politely discourage this behavior. As she did so, her partner in crime and significant other – Hajime Hinata – would back her up. Shuichi found this to be a small relief.

"Do you still want to do Halloween together?" Shuichi asked Kokichi as he took a modest bite from his food. "I wouldn't be doing anything otherwise. I'd just spend my night studying."

"Oh, you're not going to be doing that, trust me," Kokichi said, keeping his eyes fixated on anything but Shuichi. "We can still go to that together. Why wouldn't we?"

It was at that moment that Shuichi realized he didn't know about bringing up such a topic. He took another bite, mulling it over in his head before he thought to himself. He swallowed and took a mouthful of water to clear his throat before continuing, "This week's newest gossip is centered completely around you and me. I wanted to make sure you didn't feel weird about it."

"Why would I feel weird about it?" Kokichi asked, now turning his gaze to Shuichi. "Shouldn't you be the one who feels weird about it? It's not like you're the one being totally dragged through the mud. Nee-heehee! I'm surprised you even want to be seen with me right now!"

"Well... we're friends, so I don't see why I wouldn't."

Kokichi felt words catch in his throat. Despite the fact that he considered many of the students here as his friends, not once had he ever heard it back. Nobody claimed to be friends with him, and the short sentence caught him off guard. He looked at Shuichi, at a loss for words. To cut the silence, Shuichi continued to talk, "If you want, we can talk in private after this. I know people are listening. We could go back to the dorms. I would say the library, but people are probably going to be there too."

"Well we're definitely not going to my room," Kokichi stated. It was more due to the fact that he was a packrat and would collect many things that had been thrown out or discarded by the other students. He had an embarrassing number of collectibles that he had obtained from Shuichi, Miu, and Kaito – all students he secretly enjoyed being around. He even had a few trinkets of Gonta's. "Aha – my room's a mess. I didn't clean it this week."

"Okay, then we'll go to mine."

Shuichi gave Kokichi a genuine smile, taking the pause in conversation to return to his food. He hid behind his hat, feeling insecure about whether or not he was approaching the situation correctly. Kokichi, however, noticed this. He hated that hat. It blocked Shuichi from making eye contact with everybody. In a sense, Kokichi had reason to believe that it was a hinderance on the detective's self-confidence. He released an annoyed huff and snagged the hat from the detective's head. Shuichi jolted to a standing position, his meal half-eaten, as Kokichi booked it from the dining area.

"Kokichi – what! Get back here with my hat!" Shuichi snapped, his face turning a light shade of red. He rounded the corner and ran after the supreme leader, finding that the short teen was much more adept at running consistently for high speeds than he was. Kokichi managed to get to the dorms and slip into his own bedroom without detection. Shuichi arrived moments later, winded but determined. He walked over to Kokichi's door and pounded his fists on it, mildly irritated. "Kokichi!"

"Ooh, Saihara!" he called out. "I hate when you wear this stupid hat! You seem so much more confident without it!"

Shuichi paused, feeling an odd twist in his stomach.

"You and I both know that you use it to hide yourself when you think you've messed up," Kokichi stated in a matter of fact tone. "You feel like a failure. This hat just makes that worse. So, no, I won't be returning this dumb hat back to you."

Shuichi stepped back, pretending to walk out of the building. Kokichi, inside of his bedroom, stashed away the hat beneath his blankets. On the floor were different objects he had gathered. A tire swing, toys, and cameras – he had a few utensils that Shuichi had used at some point or another. Then there was the whiteboard. The whiteboard showed his personal opinions on many of the peers who attended this school. Shuichi was strategically placed off to the side and had been noted as "Trustworthy."

After he had hidden away his embarrassing memorabilia, Kokichi opened the door and slowly peeked his head out. He opened the door further, only for Shuichi to startle the male and shove past him.

"Where's my hat, Kokichi?" he stated, stopping as he looked at the state of the leader's room. "What... do you collect...?"

"Things! Yes!" Kokichi stated, stepping back. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, though he wore a deranged smile fueled entirely by fear and excitement. He had been caught by the Ultimate Detective. He had to be honest, he had fantasized about this many times in the past. He released a ragged breath and watched Shuichi close the door. "We need to go to your room, Saihara."

"Now that we're here..." Shuichi stated, taking a seat at Kokichi's desk. He noted that the stuff on the floor really were various things he had once seen around campus. Nothing he saw was worth noting, though he did notice the whiteboard and how it was turned to face away from the room. That was strange. He looked at Kokichi, determined to get his hat back. He suddenly became much more aware of Kokichi's behaviors and the reasoning behind them. He was trapped, backed up against the wall, and Shuichi had him by the hair. "You know the rumors have been going around that –"

"There have been rumors going around that I like you?! Nee-heehee! Oh Shuichi, that's funny. Oh man, I can't stop!"

Getting to his feet, Shuichi sat on Kokichi's bed. He noticed a particularly out of place lump beneath the comforter, but didn't make a move to check. He was fairly certain it was his hat, though he wasn't going to voice it. He did, ever so subtly, manage to move himself toward it, however.

"You don't?" Shuichi asked, trying to distract Kokichi. "Oh... That's kind of disappointing. I wanted to talk about it."

Kokichi looked at Shuichi, keeping his eyes fixated on the male. He continued to wear his nervous smile, and too inched himself just close enough to the bed. He didn't want to confront this awkward situation. He wanted to lie and disappear like he had been for the second half of the week.

"Miu said you listen in on my conversations sometimes..." Shuichi started. He was just close enough... "You know you can always just knock and we can talk or hang out, right?"

"Y—"

Kokichi watched as Shuichi grabbed at the lump, snatching the hat out from beneath the fabric before the detective could. He felt such energy pulse through him; he felt as though his sanity was cracking at the seams!

"Give it back, Kokichi!"

"No! I hate this stupid thing! It blocks your pretty face, Saihara! Don't be selfish," Kokichi stated, now appearing nervous and hurt rather than excited. He was in the zone.

"You're being selfish!"

Kokichi shook his head, holding the hat away from Shuichi. He looked at the teen, feeling a part of him grow soft. He looked at Shuichi, knowing he should return to him his personal belonging, but he didn't want to. Shuichi grabbed at the hat, getting off the bed. He grabbed Kokichi and pushed him against the wall. The detective snatched the hat, but Kokichi's face was flushed a deep red. His eyes were wide and focused down toward the floor. His heart was beating, and he wanted nothing more than to remain in this moment. It wasn't romantic in the least – it was entirely sexually charged, and Kokichi did not want it to end.

Shuichi fastened his hat back on his head and then noticed Kokichi's change in demeaner. He felt his own stomach twist. He looked genuinely surprised. He supposed he had been a little rougher than he intended; maybe he had knocked the wind out of the smaller teen without realizing it? He felt Kokichi's hand, as small as it was, grasping at his shirt. As he looked at Kokichi, he felt a subtle nag of curiosity pull at him.

"Sorry..." Shuichi stated.

Kokichi giggled his signature giggle, though he kept his gaze downward. He raised it for a moment, keeping his hand grabbed onto Shuichi's shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows, biting the inside of his lip. Shuichi, going against his better judgement, grabbed Kokichi's jaw and pressed his lips against the other's. It was as though electricity was firing off in every direction, and it caught Shuichi off guard.

The leader tightened his grip still and leaned up, feeling a burst of excitement he hadn't felt in a while. He pushed Shuichi's hat off of his head again, the detective ignoring it as he prolonged the kiss, adding a little flair to it. It was strange how electric he was feeling. He reached down, placing one hand on Kokichi's shoulder. The purple-haired male felt pure ecstasy sift through his every being. And within the next moment, he felt it stop.

Shuichi covered his mouth in surprise, picked up his hat, and quickly walked out of the bedroom. Kokichi smirked, raising his finger up to his lips. He gently ran it along his bottom lip and then bit the nail playfully. The door closed, and Kokichi snickered. He had captured Shuichi's heart entirely. He thought he had done so before, even when they played the knife game together, but now he was certain of it. Now he knew for sure.


	3. October 9th

The past five days had been filled with a lot of confusion, doubt, and realization. Shuichi had limited contact with Kokichi as he assessed what had happened between the two of them. The kiss had been very impulsive. Shuichi had tried to rationalize what he had done, but realized that – in many ways – he had enjoyed it. Due to this, the detective had spent many nights in his room simply spending his free time thinking. He knew what he wanted, he knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure how to go about engaging in continuing this kind of behavior.

Shuichi had very little experience by the way of romance. He had held hands and kissed girls in the past, but the attraction to boys was a new revelation that he was now realizing had been forced to remain dormant. He chewed on his lip as he thoughtlessly removed himself from the room. He was curious, intrigued, and after having done quite a few days of self-introspection, he was erring on the side of learning.

As the clock ticked to 11:15 PM, Shuichi exited his room. Although there was a set "curfew," the restrictions were lenient. Students were able to leave at their own leisure, as long as they adhered to the school's instated rules. He stood still for a moment in the lobby, listening to the silence that surrounded him. The majority of the student body was presumed to be asleep, however Shuichi had found himself doing anything but.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, knocking softly on Kokichi's door. He was going to confront this. If anything, he had learned to be comfortable in his own skin and experiment while he was still able to during his time at this academy. He pressed the button beside the door, initiating the doorbell so that the room's occupant would be alerted to his visitor.

Within a couple of minutes, an awake-looking Kokichi opened the door and peered around the corner. He had just gotten out of his shower and pulled on his boxers when the doorbell sounded. He looked at Shuichi, a slow and insidious grin had steadily spread across his lips. He knew he had planted the seed of doubt in Shuichi's heart, but now he was convinced that it had sprouted. He opened the door, remaining hidden behind as he offered to allow Shuichi to enter his room.

"Hey Shuichi," he spoke, his voice lower than usual. Shuichi raised an eyebrow and gave Kokichi a hesitant smile. As he entered the bedroom, Kokichi closed the door behind the male. He noted that the detective was not wearing his hat. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Don't lie, I know why you're here.

"I wanted to see how you were doing..."

Shuichi turned and looked at Kokichi, noting his signature neon pink and yellow boxer briefs that he adorned. However, due to the fact that Shuichi had been exposed to male nudity in the past, this was not outlandish to him. He had entered Kokichi's room at a later point in the evening.

"Nee-heehee, I'm doing just fine, Saihara..." he spoke, walking softly over toward Shuichi. The detective noticed this, inching back toward Kokichi's bed. This seemed familiar, though he couldn't figure out quite why. "I've been thinking a lot about the other day..."

"Y-yeah? So have I."

"Is that why you've come to me?"

Kokichi gave Shuichi an innocent gaze, though it masked the pure, carnal desires behind the leader's thoughts. He stood before Shuichi, looking up at him with curiosity. Shuichi harbored a very faint blush on his cheekbones as he tried to redirect his gaze. Ouma's body was lithe and very pale, which appealed to the detective's attractions.

"Have you come to play with me...?" Kokichi asked flirtatiously. "Have I been on your mind all week? I think I may have fully stolen your heart, huh?"

Shuichi recalled the times they had spent together in the past. Kokichi had joked about stealing Shuichi's heart, though he hadn't understood it at the time. The detective looked at Kokichi, who was seemingly trying to come off as kind and gentle. Shuichi knew this was a lie, but played along anyway.

The timid detective sat down on the bed, Kokichi sitting beside him. The two unconsciously gravitated closer toward one another. Shuichi wanted nothing more than to kiss the other again, and Kokichi wanted to coax the taller teenager into doing it. He reached up, placing a hand on Shuichi's jaw as he kneeled up toward said boy.

Just as it had been before, the moment of impact was like sparks flying. Shuichi felt jolts of electric energy coursing through is every limb, his every digit. He blushed, sliding his hand into Kokichi's moistened hair. Kokichi felt his body singing, dancing in rejoice of finally achieving his fantasy. Shuichi pressed his mouth harder against Kokichi's, parting their lips every now and again to get small breaths of air.

The momentary pauses between kissing only seemed to intensify how passionate the two were progressing. Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck, pulling him down on top of him as Kokichi lay down on his bed. He felt Shuichi's movements, the other adjusting to fit more comfortably between Kokichi's limbs as they continued to kiss.

The purple-haired trickster felt Shuichi's fingers tangle up and grab at his hair as he continued to coax the detective with his body. They kissed further still, Kokichi deepening them with each passing moment. He maneuvered his tongue around Shuichi's, feeling his entire body growing eager for further sexual contact.

Shuichi felt perfectly at ease, accepting the smaller boy's advances. He tugged on Kokichi's hair, feeling Kokichi arch his back ever so slightly to press against his own torso. Kokichi began breathing heavily, breaking the kiss for a moment. He kept his eyes closed, sweat forming on his skin. Shuichi leaned down, propping himself on his elbows, as he kissed along Kokichi's neck. He could feel the heartbeat rapidly increasing the more aroused the other got.

Lightly sucking on Kokichi's neck, Shuichi felt the smaller teen wrap a leg around Shuichi's waist. He felt Kokichi's hands beginning to unfasten his pants, though he didn't want to get the other's hopes up.

"Oooh, Shuichi," Kokichi snickered as he felt the detective's lips on his throat. He could feel his skin bruising beneath the pressure from the other's mouth. He released a ragged breath, sliding his hands down the back of Shuichi's pants. "If you keep teasing me like this, I might just have to beg you to fuck me."

A sudden burst of excitement formed in Shuichi's stomach as he grew further sexually involved to this situation. He kissed down Kokichi's neck, leaving three hickeys as he did so. He kissed the male's collar bone and then returned to kissing the imp's tender lips. Kokichi pressed his tongue eagerly into Shuichi's, heart throbbing intensely as he grew erect from the stimulation.

Kokichi pressed his mouth harder against Shuichi's, who returned the favor. However, just as Kokichi was nearing desperation enough to beg, Shuichi pulled their lips apart. The two teenaged males were panting heavily, Shuichi looming over Kokichi. He noticed the change in tones all over Kokichi's body.

His chest, his stomach, cheeks, and thighs had a noticeable blush to them. When Shuichi made eye contact with Kokichi, he could see the seduction dwelling within them. He felt Kokichi's erection against his thigh, though he said nothing to acknowledge it.

"Jesus Christ, Shuichi..." Kokichi said, his expression filled with concentrated lust as he lay back against the bed. "You better take your clothes off and fuck with my body. I need you to play with me."

Shuichi blushed, kissing Kokichi's once more. He slid his hand along the other's chest before breaking the kiss. He examined Kokichi's body and expression for a final time. He sat back, Kokichi propping himself up on his elbows in anticipation. He wanted to tear Shuichi's clothes off, reaching forward to unbutton the detective's shirt. He popped the buttons off, one by one, until the shirt loosely clung to Shuichi's torso.

"Kokichi, wait...!" Shuichi whispered, trying not to be too loud.

"Oh no, Saihara..." Kokichi said, pulling Shuichi back down on top of him. "You can't blue-ball me! That's just mean of you."

"We can't have sex yet..." Shuichi whispered. "I'm not really... ready for that."

Kokichi let out a whine of despair, covering his eyes with his arms. He felt bottled frustration surface that he hadn't been able to address in quite some time. He had been sexually active in the academy at the start, but his reputation eventually caught up to him, and thus limited his potential sexual partners. Shuichi, however, was completely sexually inexperienced.

"Oh my God, Saihara..." Kokichi complained. "Fuck me with your clothes on, I don't care... Please? Does it help if I say please?"

Opening his eyes, Kokichi looked at Shuichi with such intense lust that Shuichi felt arousal burst forth within him. However, he was not going to engage in intercourse with Ouma this evening. He needed to take it one step at a time. He assumed that Kokichi would be content so long as he got off. Shuichi nodded and watched as Ouma wrapped his legs around Shuichi's hips.

"C'mon... I won't tell anyone."

"Hehe..." Shuichi said, shaking his head. "I don't care."

He kneeled, Kokichi's legs around his waist. Despite having clothes on, Shuichi figured the friction was enough to allow Kokichi to achieve satisfaction. He held Ouma's hips, and grinded his pelvis against Kokichi's, slow to start. Kokichi rested his head back against the bed, draping his arm over his eyes again. He opened his mouth slightly, breathing through his parted lips.

As the minutes ticked by, Shuichi noticed Kokichi's erection become more and more prominent due to the stimulation. He began to grind against the trickster's pubic region with a little more gusto, his pants fabric chafing causing friction between the two of them. Kokichi released a heavy sigh, his entire body turning a reddish color. As Shuichi became more aggressive, Kokichi became more vocal.

"Augh!" he exclaimed, moaning loudly for a momentary burst. He felt the entirety of his body rocking to the motions of Shuichi's thrusts. Kokichi panted as he felt ecstasy flooding his head, his body alert and at peak arousal as he came, releasing an exceptional sound of pleasurable satisfaction. "Oh my god, Saihara..."

He felt sweat drip down his back as he looked up at Shuichi. Ouma grabbed Shuichi's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, which Shuichi eagerly reciprocated. Despite being physically intimate in some way, Shuichi was glad he hadn't caved in to his natural hormonal urges. He wanted to experiment with Kokichi after days of planning it out in his head. This was simply the beginning of many things that both Shuichi and Kokichi wanted to do, but the detective wanted to pace himself.

One student stood outside of Kokichi's bedroom after having heard the exclamation. Keebo, concerned, had heard sounds of alarm from his neighbor. Though he heard two voices, both of which he was able to easily identify, he drew the most logical conclusion as he heard the faintest of kissing sounds.

Shuichi was involved with Kokichi...?


	4. October 13th

Although there had not been any physical evidence of Shuichi and Kokichi being intimate with one another, Keebo knew that that was what had been happening behind closed doors. At odd hours of the night, he would hear strange sounds through the walls of his dorm room. For the majority of the time, it seemed to just be Kokichi himself. However, every now and again, Shuichi would join the other male in there.

Every now and again, Keebo would noticed the two together on campus. He wondered if other students noticed the way they had been interacting with one another, and how drastically it had changed from just a week prior. He had discussed this with Miu, who stated that it couldn't have been any different than usual.

There were times, however, where Kaito Momota would also take notice of their interactions with each other. He found himself getting annoyed that Shuichi was inviting Kokichi to so many events that normally would just be the usual group of four. Even now, Kaito watched as Shuichi and Kokichi sat in front of one another. They were in class, early to arrive, and Kaito watched as Shuichi and Kokichi chatted about meeting up after classes were done for the day. Kaito knew that Shuichi had agreed to spend Halloween with the ultimate leader, but did he need to spend the time leading up to it with him too?

"If you want, I can help you study for the test tonight," Shuichi offered. Kokichi wore a devious smirk, leaning closer to Shuichi in a blatantly flirtatious manner. He reached his hand out and gently stroked along Shuichi's jawline. Shuichi chuckled a little, leaning back in an attempt to make it look uncomfortable for him. Kaito, however, was reading between the lines and did not like the hidden message.

"Alright, Kokichi!" he stated, snapping the two teens from their flirtatious games. "Everybody knows you want to bang Shuichi! Don't make him uncomfortable by coercing him –"

"Kaito, it's fine," Shuichi stated with a calm smile. "Really, he's not making me uncomfortable."

"Really...? You just looked like you were."

Kaito looked at Shuichi, simultaneously feeling confusion and frustration. He looked at Kokichi, who gave him a grin that dug deep. He knew Kokichi was doing something, but Shuichi was his best friend, and he didn't want to allow him to be manipulated.

"Are you deaf? He said it's fine," Kokichi said, dropping his voice. He spoke in a much more seductive tone, speaking in a deep whisper as he leaned closer to Shuichi. The remainder of the class was chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the teacher to arrive. In this particular moment, Kaito witnessed Kokichi taking Shuichi's jaw in his hand and pulling him in to plant a kiss on his lips. The astronaut blushed deeply, his face red as he looked at Shuichi and Kokichi connected. Kokichi looked at Kaito as he kissed the male's best friend, making eye contact followed by a wink.

The two separated as the teacher walked in, Kokichi wearing a smirk as he sat forward. Kaito looked at Shuichi, whose face was red as well. The detective looked at the back of Kokichi's head, his heart fluttering. They hadn't been physical where other students were able to see. The detective refused to look at his best friend. He did not want to look Kaito in the eye, knowing he was probably as shocked as ever.

The duration of the class consisted of Shuichi trying to avoid Kaito's attempts at grabbing his attention. The detective scribbled on the side of his notebook, Kokichi sitting in front of him. Hiding behind his arm, Shuichi found himself thinking about Kokichi and his lips. They were soft, softer than he could've imagined. His skin was smooth – as if Kokichi took care of it – and he had this certain way of speaking that got directly into Shuichi's core. The looks that he carried forced shivers down Shuichi's spine.

The bell for lunch period sounded. Before Kaito could say anything, Shuichi got up and quickly walked from the room. He didn't want to discuss what had happened now, though he had enjoyed it. Kokichi whistled as he walked out into the hallway, Kaito following behind him silently. The leader smiled as he caught up with Shuichi, grabbing his wrist carefully.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist..." Kokichi spoke, his tone sending tingles down Shuichi's spine. The shorter male pulled the detective toward the staircase, stowing the two of them away behind them. Kaito had just barely managed to see the back of the detective disappear behind the steps and continued to pursue the duo.

"Kokichi..." Shuichi spoke in a whisper. "Kaito can't stand you... I'm trying to get him used to you before we do anything..."

"He'll learn that if he cares about you, if it makes you happy, he'll be fine with it."

Kokichi stood on his toes, Shuichi placing an arm on the leader's waist. He felt the smaller teen push him against the wall, the two hiding in the shadows as their lips locked in a tender embrace. Kaito, who had only barely overheard what was being said, quickly walked off without interrupting the two. He was shell-shocked. Was Shuichi secretly dating Kokichi? Why hadn't he told Kaito? They were supposed to be best friends; did Shuichi not trust Kaito with such sensitive information?

As their fellow students buzzed eagerly in the dining area, Kaito, Maki, and Kaede met outside on the patio. Kaito feverishly explained what he had experienced to the rest of the group, finding Maki being as tight-lipped as ever, and Kaede wearing a knowing smile.

"Kokichi stared at me and kissed Shuichi like it was normal!" Kaito stated.

Maki and Kaito were known to have a strong dislike of the smaller teenager. He had antagonized them on multiple occasions which had earned him quite a negative reputation. However, Kaede cupped her hands together and wore a pleasant smile as she did so.

"I'm glad they're getting along," she stated, interrupting Kaito. "I was hoping they would become friends. Kokichi hasn't really had anybody to spend time with, and Shuichi wasn't branching out enough."

"Kaede, Kokichi practically shoved his tongue down Shuichi's throat!" Kaito shouted.

"Kaito, relax," Maki stated, watching Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata walk alongside one another toward the gardens. "Kaede seems to be taking this as a positive thing. I agree that it being Kokichi isn't the best option, but..."

Keebo, who was sitting at a nearby table, listened in on the conversation. He looked at the group in surprise and then spoke up, "You know? They're physically involved with one another."

Kaito turned to look at the teenaged robot, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He placed a hand behind his head, Maki gently stroking his forearm despite her more aggressive demeanor. The robot moved over, Kaede giving him a gentle smile.

"Hello Keebo," she said, watching him give her a friendly nod.

"Physically?" Kaito asked, further surprised. If they were supposed to be best friends...

"My room is situation right beside Kokichi's. Occasionally, at night, I hear them fooling around doing who knows what in his bedroom. I know it's the both of them because I hear Shuichi speaking to Kokichi. He tries to be quiet, but I have incredibly advanced sound detection software."

"You mean they're having sex?!" Kaito asked, shocked. His face paled as he looked at the robot. "You can tell just by hearing them?!"

"The sounds I hear do heavily implicate a sexual relationship, yes..." Keebo said softly. He looked down and away from Kaito's gaze, unsure of whether or not he wanted to directly inform the male with confidence. "There's a lot of... Sounds that Kokichi makes that I have never heard him make before."

Maki looked at Keebo and proceeded to speak, "You're sure that's what's happening?"

"Almost entirely positive."

"Good!" Kaede stated, cupping her hands together. She wore a bright smile, and looked at Kaito, Maki, and Keebo. "I wanted to see if something would develop... I suggested they hang out because I knew Kokichi was really interested in Shuichi. Had you guys ever seen the times when Shuichi would look at Kokichi for a second too long? I was beginning to feel like he was purposely trying to close off any possible bicuriousity that he was having..."

"This was your plan?" Maki asked, voice monotone.

"Not exactly this, but I'm happy if they're happy..."

Keebo looked at Kaito, who was staring at Kaede in disbelief. Keebo cleared his throat, removing a pair of earbuds from a small storage space in his neck. He held them out to Kaito, who appeared to be in complete denial.

"If you would rather assess it yourself..." Keebo stated, offering Kaito the buds. The astronaut placed the headphones into his ears, and Keebo played the audio that only Kaito could hear. Within seconds, the astronaut lit up brighter than Times Square on New Year's. He tore the headphone out, and looked at Kaede and then Maki.

"Oh yeah! That is definitely what's going on! Oh man, I have to go find Shuichi and talk to him!"

Before anybody could stop him, Kaito ran off in the direction of where he had last seen the teenaged detective. As he dashed around, he had multiple teacher remind him of the "No ruling in the halls" rule. Yasuhiro Hagakure, a teacher for those interested in clairvoyance, reminded Kaito of this a few times though awkwardly.

Kaito ran into a few other students, namely Ibuki Mioda and Mikan Tsumiki. They were discussing assignments that they needed to complete, though the conversation struggled to flow naturally due to Mikan's low self-esteem.

"Have you guys seen Shuichi Saihara?" Kaito asked, somewhat frantic. "Or Kokichi Ouma?"

"Yeah!" Ibuki stated, turning to look at Kaito for a moment. "They just walked off down the hall. I didn't hear where they were going, but they were heading outside arm in arm!"

Mikan blushed, covering her face as she looked down at the floor. Kaito's eyes widened as he turned toward the exit doors. Just as he exited the door, he noted the purple and blue colors in the distance, though they were quite some ways off.

The two entered the dorms, specifically into Kokichi's room, as they locked the door behind them. Kokichi's flirtatious nature lead him to demand sexual satisfaction much more frequently than Shuichi thought possible. They hadn't engaged in intercourse as of yet, but he knew it was likely going to happen sooner rather than later.

Kokichi pressed Shuichi against the bedroom door, leaning up to kiss him as he undid his shirt. He slid his hand up Shuichi's shirt, feeling the other's soft skin. He let his fingertips brush along the surface, causing goosebumps to form on Shuichi's skin. The detective held Kokichi's shoulders, allowing the smaller male to overpower him for the time being.

"Will you fuck me now?" he asked, parting their lips, his voice dripping with allure. He looked at Shuichi with lustful eyes and licked along his bottom lip. Shuichi felt a twist in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was ready to or not.

"I've never..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Kokichi looked at the detective, his face brightening. He hadn't worked out the finer details, but now he understood. Shuichi was hesitant to engage in sexual activities because he'd never done it before!

"You're a virgin?" Kokichi asked, surprised. "Really? I would've pegged you for a lady's man! I totally thought you'd lost your v-card already. Ooh! Ooh..."

Now the game was entirely different. Kokichi wanted to be the one to take Shuichi's virginity. It didn't matter when, so long as he was the one to do it. He slowly unbuttoned Shuichi's pants, moving the detective toward the bed. He guided him, carefully getting him to sit.

"Don't worry... We won't. I'll just give you the most amazing oral you've ever had. How's that sound?"

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, and darted his eyes away from the other male. He felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach, pressing his lips together tightly. The leader pulled Shuichi's pants down, removing the boxers the detective wore as well. Shuichi's face grew hot as he found his utmost intimate parts exposed. Nobody had ever seen him in such a vulnerable state.

The purple-haired trickster grabbed the heavily used bottle of lotion that he kept in his desk. He placed some onto his hands and rubbed them together, using his skillful digits to stroke the detective's penis. He leaned close, breathing his hot breath onto the skin as he leaned forward. It took very little time for Shuichi to grow aroused from the mere stimulation of Kokichi's touch.

He released a soft breath, closing his eyes as a familiar feeling of frustration overwhelmed him. He had had these feelings before, naturally being a teenager. However, they had seldom been tended to by other people. He shifted his hips a little bit, grabbing the comforter in the palm of his hand. He furrowed his brow, refusing to open his eyes.

At that particular moment, Shuichi felt the entirety of his erection become enveloped in the warmth of the leader's mouth. Shuichi felt an overpowering shudder dance down his spine as his head began to float. He slowly leaned back, using his elbows to prop him up. Kokichi sat beside the male, starting off slow as he applied pressure to the other's most vulnerable parts. He smirked a little, using his fingers to massage the base of the member. He gently toyed with the navy pubic hairs every few seconds, finding the coarse texture satisfying.

Opening his mouth, Kokichi slid his tongue along the length of the sensitive skin. He trailed his tongue to the tip, smirking as he continued to stroke the erection with increased speed now. Shuichi felt his entire body grow hot.

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob before, my dearest Saihara...?" Kokichi asked, his warm breath making contact with Shuichi's skin every few seconds.

"Once..." he admitted, though it had been a year and a half ago at this point. He released a breath, his heart daring to break through his ribcage from sheer excitement alone. He felt Kokichi's lips encapsulate his erection once more, and carefully opened his eyes. He watched Kokichi work, finding it added to his pleasure. "I think it was her first one too..."

Shuichi released a few sighs, his eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. He felt his heart flutter; Kokichi took this particular moment to press his limits. He applied pressure and carefully slid the entirety of what remained untouched of Shuichi's member. The detective shuddered as he lay back entirely. He curled his fingers in his own hair, muscle contractions occasionally taking place in lower abdomen.

As Kokichi effectively deep throated the other, he slid himself up, tongue gliding against the skin. The leader slid a free hand along Shuichi's stomach, feeling the slight muscle spasms just beneath the skin. He smirked, freeing Shuichi with a pop! before stroking the male.

"Ooh, are you gonna cum, Saihara?" Kokichi asked seductively. He continued to stroke the aroused penis, his own heart thumping in his chest in anticipation. He breathed hot air onto the skin and increased his speed. The muscle contractions seemed to be more and more frequent as Kokichi stimulated the detective further. He watched as the navy-haired individual opened his mouth and released a silent, but thick sigh. It was heavy with pre-orgasm bliss. As he stroked, Kokichi kneeled just enough, opening his mouth as he lazily aimed for his own mouth.

As the detective released, he stopped breathing. His body felt simultaneously loose and tight at the same time as he reached climax. Kokichi smiled, semen sliding down his face as he sat back. He had managed to swallow some, but he did enjoy having the fruits of his labor on him. It was an odd thing to enjoy, but Kokichi enjoyed it.

"That was fun, hm?" Kokichi asked, swiping some off of his cheek and popping his finger into his mouth. "Mm – it's sweet and salty. I like it..."

Shuichi sat up, leaning over as Kokichi returned the favor. There was an intense amount of attraction, and Shuichi was flooded with feelings of love and admiration. He hadn't felt anything quite as intense as this before...

There were a few moments of solace as the two kissed deeply, Kokichi ignoring the remnants of Shuichi's seed on his face as he did so. Kokichi sat on Shuichi's torso, Shuichi pressing his tongue into the other's mouth in a moment of pure, uncensored passion. He breathed heavily, though the comfort and afterglow did not last long.

There was an abrupt knocking at the door, followed by the voice of none other than Kaito Momota. Shuichi and Kokichi separated immediately, though the leader sat on the detective still. They exchanged momentary nervous glances. Kokichi hopped off of the detective, feeling adrenaline pulse through him. He smirked, enjoying the excitement of almost being caught. He grabbed a tissue as Shuichi fastened his pants and quickly and silently walked into Kokichi's bathroom.

Kokichi used the tissue to wipe the remaining amounts of semen on his face. He opened the door, wiping it off as he looked at Kaito. He gave the male a bored look, not bothering the hide the fact that he had something on his face.

"Can I help you, Momota?" Kokichi asked. He removed one last glob and then dropped the tissue into the trash. "I was busy and you rudely interrupted me."

"Where's Shuichi?" Kaito asked, his tone demanding.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper," Kokichi stated, smirking and resting his finger to his bottom lip. "Aren't you his best friend? Shouldn't you know?"

Before any more could be said, Kaito shoved his way into the room. Kokichi's shirt was on the floor, and although he had wiped the ejaculate from his face, he hadn't noticed the small bit that rested on his collarbone. Kaito had noticed, and he began to connect the dots.

"Cut the shit, Kokichi," he hissed. "Saihara, I know you're in here!"

Shuichi silently remained in the bathroom, hiding behind the shower curtain as he felt his entire body beginning to recover. He caught his breath, though he had never been so scared in his lifetime. The astronaut wrinkled his nose, identifying the familiar scent of sexual activities. He looked at Kokichi, who gave him an innocent smile.

"See? I told you. He's not here," Kokichi said, lying.

"Bullshit," Kaito stated. "You missed a spot."

The extrovert gestured to Kokichi's collarbone, to which the leader looked down and spotted. He took in a deep breath and then immediately began threading together lies, "Look, I am a growing boy, Kaito. I have needs that I have to attend to. I got a little messy..."

Cutting him off, Kaito snatched Shuichi's hat from the opposite side of the bed. He shot Kokichi a dark glare, the small male giving him a smile.

"Oops, I guess you found his hat. I took it from him and ran here so he couldn't get it back," Kokichi lied.

Without hesitation, Kaito opened the bathroom door. He was greeted with darkness. The bathroom was small, and his eyes immediately locked onto the shower. He pulled the shower curtains back, and saw Shuichi. The detective could only put on an embarrassed smile.

It felt like agony having Kaito stand there are Shuichi and Kokichi sat side by side on the bed. Kokichi had gotten his shirt back on, and Kaito stood in silence. He felt as though he had just caught his own child having sex with somebody he didn't approve of. He pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose, coming to terms with it. He was faced with reality, and he had to accept that.

"How long have you been doing this?" Kaito asked, refusing to open his eyes still.

"Months," Kokichi lied.

"Since last week..." Shuichi stated softly. Kokichi shot him a disappointed look and then looked at Kaito.

"Why didn't you say anything...?" Kaito asked, opening his eyes and looking at Shuichi. He actively avoided looking at Kokichi in any way.

"Oh c'mon, Spaceboy!" Kokichi stated. "That much is obvious! It's clear to the entire student body that you hate my guts. The better question is why would he tell you?"

Kaito looked at Kokichi, growling as he curled his fists. He took a deep breath, slowly released it, and then looked at Shuichi. The detective nodded in agreement. Kokichi was telling the truth.

"I didn't think this would happen either," Shuichi admitted. "It's weird. There was a moment of weakness in both of us, and we both kind of took it..."

Kaito, who recalled what he had heard through Keebo's recordings, shivered in discomfort at the thought. He cringed, looking at his friend, "I mean, whatever. You like guys too, that's fine. I don't care. By why Kokichi? Why'd you have to turn around and fuck him, Saihara?"

"We haven't had sex," Kokichi stated, crossing his arms. "I did show him how skill I am with my mouth, however."

Shuichi blushed heavily, Kaito looking at the detective in further confusion. He had heard them having sex from Keebo's perspective. That didn't make sense. He shook his head, "Don't try lying to me now, Ouma. I know what you guys did."

"I'm not lying," Kokichi added. "How are you so sure?"

"Keebo told me. He had a recording."

Kokichi rolled his eyes, "You trust a machine over another human being? Look, if he heard anything, that stupid bucket of scrap metal heard Shuichi and me doing things without taking our clothes off. Geez, you're more invasive than a crazy ex-girlfriend."

Shuichi looked at the floor, feeling as though he was being lectured. He felt guilt for having kept such a serious secret from Kaito, but he truly had been enjoying himself up until this point in time. Kaito shook his head and sighed as he looked at the two of them. He crossed his arms before he spoke.

"Okay... Look, now that I know, don't flaunt it in my face – Kokichi," he added at the end. "I'll... be supportive because you've always been there to support me, Shuichi. If anything goes wrong, you tell me, got it? We're friends. I've got your back."

Kokichi shot a dismissive glance off to the side; Shuichi raised his gaze to his best friend's. He took in a deep breath, "Can you be supportive of both of us then?"

"Ugh... You know, you had to go there..." Kaito stated. He shook his head and then took inhaled. "Sure. I'll try and be supportive of both of you. Mum's the word unless you two want to tell people. My lips are sealed."

There was a moment of silent appreciation. Kaito gently punched Shuichi in the shoulder, "Don't hide any more secrets from me, okay? I have to go back to the girls... I kind of just left without excusing myself."

"Heheh... I'll see you at dinner later," Shuichi said softly. Kaito gave him an awkward smile before departing. There was progress, luckily, and Shuichi was happy with that.


	5. October 19th

Another week passed by and the initial shock of discovering his best friend being in a relationship with his self-proclaimed "Arch nemesis" had worn off. Kaito and Maki had been discussing personal matters amongst themselves regarding Halloween. In the midst of all of these issues regarding Shuichi and Kokichi, Maki had an issue arise in a way of her own. However, she had not brought it up to Momota, and was not sure how to do so.

Despite this, the week had gone by fairly normally. The students hadn't necessarily caught on to the fact that Kokichi and Shuichi were dating. The two weren't being obvious about it at this point, but the fact had finally been solidified. Kokichi had formally asked Shuichi if he wouldn't mind being his partner – his boyfriend, rather – and although apprehensive at first, Shuichi agreed.

Kokichi had never been one to show his true emotions, and he still continued to be this way. He had been thrilled that Shuichi had accepted his proposal, though the evening before the teenager had been anxiously pacing his room. He had rehearsed time and time again what he wanted to say to the detective, and even once cried due to frustration and fear of being rejected. There had been limited times where Kokichi had felt this attached to another person (or persons). Each individual member of his secret organization, D.I.C.E., were held at this high of a level of importance to him. He treated them like family, and oftentimes wondered about their well-beings. Shuichi was similarly ranked to those of his subordinates, though it was more romantic attraction than familial attraction.

The leader had found himself getting more emotionally attached to the detective unintentionally. He sat in the courtyard, watching other students walking by. He furrowed his eyebrows, chewing on his thumbnail. It was rare that Kokichi didn't spend time with Shuichi at this point. He didn't have any other people to hang out with, and even Kaito was getting used to Kokichi being around more frequently.

The purple-haired teen noticed Shuichi, even from a distance. He watched the intellectual male chat with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, a slight tug of jealousy pulling at him. He continued to chew on his nail, and then felt his heart flutter. He knew that the taller teen had agreed to be his significant other, so there was a moment of respite.

"Hey Kokichi," Gonta spoke softly as he and Himiko sat on both sides of him. The entomologist gave the small teen a soft and gentle smile. Himiko kicked her legs and eyed Gonta, only really being there to support Gonta. "How are you and Shuichi?"

"Hm?" Kokichi asked, acting disinterested. "Fine. Why?"

"There are rumors that you asked him to go exclusive," Himiko spoke. "With my magic, I cast a spell on Shuichi so he would be more willing to date you."

"I'm sure I could have done fine without your help," Kokichi stated, unimpressed. He then smirked and watched as Shuichi walked toward him. Without realizing it, his face lit up. His eyes were bright and a smile slipped across his lips.

"Kokichi looks like he's in love," Himiko teased.

Gonta, however, wore a smile as he watched Shuichi stand in front of Kokichi. The shorter male got to his feet, looking at Shuichi with intense adoration. Himiko blushed just at being in the teen's presence, seeing him react to Shuichi.

"Gonta glad to see Kokichi happy..." he whispered to Himiko.

Reaching up, Kokichi plucked Shuichi's hat from the top of his head. He stood up on his toes, Shuichi lowering. Kokichi gave a devious glance to Gonta and Himiko. Using the hat to block their sight, Kokichi kissed Shuichi. Himiko's blush intensified.

"Are we still on for tonight...?" Kokichi whispered, looking at Shuichi. The detective nodded, heart fluttering nervously. He felt eyes looking at him, and glanced over his shoulder. Fuyuhiko beckoned him over, and Kokichi gave him a cold stare as Shuichi walked in his direction.

Kaito stopped by Kokichi, deciding to spend some of his free time with the leader. He smiled, placing his hand behind his head, he chuckled, "You uh... You're really into him, huh?"

"No," Kokichi lied, looking at Kaito. "This is all just for fun. I've been horny, and he's been holding out on me."

Kaito scoffed, shaking his head. He looked at Kokichi, noting the soft, pink hues dusting his cheekbones. He knew better than to take what Kokichi said at face value, "Yeah, and that's why you cried when Shuichi accepted you asking him out?"

Eyes widening, Kokichi looked at Kaito before narrowing his gaze, "How would you know? I never did that."

"He heard you," Kaito snickered. "Look, I'm not judging you. I know you guys are getting along fine. Shuichi seems happier."

Kokichi placed Shuichi's hat on top of his own head, looking at Kaito. He gave him a blank stare, Gonta looking at Kokichi. Gonta raised an eyebrow, "Kokichi using Shuichi?"

"No, big guy," Kaito explained. "He's lying."

"As usual..." Himiko sighed as she got off and wandered over toward Angie.

"Kokichi dating Shuichi?"

"Yep!"

Kaito wore a smirk and then looked at Kokichi. The short male crossed his arms, watching Shuichi and Fuyuhiko heading into the school. He took in a breath, trying not to get jealous. In an attempt to change the subject, Kokichi turned to Kaito and asked, "How are you and Maki Roll doing together? She seems as talkative as ever."

The astronaut looked at Kokichi as he walked toward the dorms alongside him. He shrugged, knowing that Maki wasn't the most interactive person. She hadn't really been talking to him as much lately, even, but he assumed she was going through something she needed to sort out on her own.

"I think she's doing alright," Kaito responded. "Our one-year anniversary is coming up. I'm looking forward to it. Gonna take her on a date."

Kokichi nodded, thinking to himself. Would he and Shuichi celebrate a year together down the line? He wasn't sure, but deep down he hoped that they would. He wanted to make the best of what they had while they could. He assumed Shuichi would get bored of him and chuck him too the side eventually anyway.

Hours later, Kokichi had let himself into Shuichi's bedroom. They had made plans tonight, and Kokichi had made it a point to emphasize intimacy as he usually does. He sat on Shuichi's bed, removing his shirt, and pulling on one of Shuichi's. It loosely draped over his shoulders as he lay on Shuichi's bed, observing the scent of the other male. He smelled so clean, and it drove Kokichi crazy.

Although they had been sexually active with one another quite frequently lately, he ultimately was looking forward to tonight. This evening, Kokichi planned to take Shuichi's virginity. He needed to have intercourse, craving the touch and physical contact. True, Kokichi was known to be both submissive and dominant. However, for the detective's first time, he figured he'd let the other take control of the reigns.

He lay in Shuichi's bed, mind swirling as he breathed in Shuichi's smell. He basked in the comforter of the detective's bed, comfortably admiring the other male. He felt bursts of sexual desire and admiration trickle through his body. Kokichi smiled, hearing the bedroom door open. He was excited, and ready.

Shuichi, who turned and looked at Kokichi in surprise, placed his books on his desk and gave his boyfriend a smile, "Hey Kokichi... How long did I keep you waiting?"

"All day," Kokichi stated, exaggerating. "I've been laying here since I last saw you. Your bed is so nice..."

Shuichi smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Kokichi wrapped up in the blanket that had been carelessly placed on the bed. The detective leaned over, planting a kiss on Kokichi's forehead, whose expression went from playful to gentle. He really hadn't experienced such gentle, affectionate actions like that prior to the detective.

"By the way, Saihara..." Kokichi said, deflecting his gaze toward the wall. "I know you probably think I'm just one giant ball of horny energy – don't lie, I know you do – but I do want to uh... Make Halloween a date."

"A date?" Shuichi said, eying the other male. "Okay, sure. I'll accept that."

"As in, after the party and stuff that the school planned, I want to go out," Kokichi explained. He sat up, and Shuichi nodded in agreement. The detective shifted, getting onto the bed. Truth be told, they had discussed the subject of dating since Kokichi had asked to make whatever they had official. Shuichi was learning to trust the liar, even if he only occasionally told half-truths.

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled it. Shuichi took this as a sign, shifting as he sat beside the leader. Their lips came into contact once more, eyes closed as they melted into one another. Shuichi focused entirely on the feeling of Kokichi's lips. They were still soft, and his skin was softer still. He slid his hand alongside Kokichi's jaw, caressing it until he threaded his fingers through the trickster's hair.

With mouths still connected, Kokichi opened his wider, making sure that their tongues came into contact as he kissed the taller student. He felt the warmth of Shuichi's breath, the tingling sensations as they kissed deeply. It was romantic, and Kokichi felt himself getting subtly swept off of his feet. Their lips parted every now and again to gather air, but on the whole, they were near impossible to separate. Kokichi removed Shuichi's hat, placing it beside them as he lay back. Shuichi kneeled over Kokichi, knees on both sides of the smaller male's hips.

As they kissed, saliva found its way out of the mouths of the two, trickling just slightly down Kokichi's cheek. He found he didn't care, as his heart was beating in so many different and positive emotions. Shuichi and he were having a genuinely romantic, intimate moment, and Kokichi was fixated. The leader grabbed Shuichi's forearm tightly, watching as the detective leaned up just slightly. They had a very thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths as they did so, both breathing heavy.

Without further warning, Shuichi began to unbutton his shirt. He looked at Kokichi who watched him begin to undress. As soon as the shirt went off, Kokichi pulled Shuichi down and kissed his throat. He nuzzled the crook of the detective's neck, feeling accepted and comforted for the first time since arriving to the school. He felt Shuichi grabbing at the shirt on Kokichi's torso, propping himself up just enough to remove it. Shuichi placed it in the pile of things.

"You wanted to wear my clothes...?" Shuichi whispered into Kokichi's ear. "Maybe I should wear yours."

"Good luck getting them to fit."

Kokichi giggled his signature giggle, Shuichi kissing the male again. Kokichi found that he was enjoying this form of foreplay with the detective. Despite the fact that he was still a virgin, his kissing skills were extraordinary. He felt completely seduced by the passion and intimacy of the whole exchange, finding his body growing alert and willing with each passing kiss – each passing second.

The detective broke the kiss yet again, looking down at Kokichi whose eyes were still closed. He was reveling in the pleasure, the anticipation of further sexual exploits. Tilting his head to the side for a second, Kokichi reached into his pocket and held up a condom.

"I don't think we really need this..." he added. "But if you insist."

"How do I make sure you're comfortable...?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I already am. I prepared myself for this earlier this afternoon," Kokichi snickered. He tore open the condom packet, handing it to Shuichi who anxiously took his pants down. He removed his boxers, kneeling at attention before Kokichi. "Want me to put it on~?"

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, who gave him a strangely arousing stare. The detective nodded, Kokichi taking the rubber ring. He placed it into his mouth, lowering himself as he reached level with Shuichi's member. He held the penis still, pushing his mouth over it. He felt the muscles twitch in response to the touch, but he expertly placed the condom on without much worry. He made sure the condom wasn't going to move or budge, and looked at Shuichi.

"You definitely won't be getting me pregnant this way," Kokichi teased. Shuichi's face radiated red. The detective knew it wasn't possible for that to happen, but the thought of the subject surprised him. He imagined if it was possible, what the baby would look like.

Shaking his head, Shuichi watched as Kokichi removed his pants. His bright pink and yellow boxer briefs obnoxiously flashed beneath the fluorescent lights. Shuichi had not seen Kokichi naked before, and found himself excited to see every last inch of Kokichi's body. He wanted to explore, he wanted to experience.

"You have the lube, right?" Kokichi asked, getting back to face level. Shuichi nodded, level with Kokichi. He grabbed the lube from beneath his pillow, and placed it aside. He kissed Kokichi again, the smaller teen reacting right away. He eagerly nibbled at Shuichi's lips, pushing down his boxers and kicking them off. The two teens were completely unclothed, kissing one another deeply as they lay, basking in each other's presence. Shuichi felt Kokichi raise one of his legs up and prop it around Shuichi's hips. The other leg followed suit, causing a nervous excitement in Shuichi's belly. He opened his eyes as he looked at Kokichi, noticing the expression of pure ecstasy on his face. He hadn't seen the teen look like that before.

There was a familiar flutter in Shuichi's heart. He was ready, and Kokichi was ready. He kissed Kokichi one final time before breaking the kiss. Kokichi lay there, mesmerized as his eyes remained closed. His chest rose and fell slowly, gathering his cloudy thoughts. His eyes slowly flitted open.

"Take it slow, and we'll be fine, Saihara," he said. Being the leader of a secret organization while simultaneously being the submissive one in this particular encounter was contrasting to say the least. Kokichi knew, in his head, that he wanted to be the dominant one in the future.

The boys kissed against as Shuichi opened the bottle of lubricant. He placed some on the palm of his hand, and applied it to the condom so as to allow for further ease of movement. Kokichi's body had a rosy blush as he continued to kiss the detective. He wrapped an arm around Shuichi's neck for literal support.

Shuichi took Kokichi's hips and held his erection carefully in place. He guided himself gently, slowly, into Kokichi's body as he watched the smaller male wear an expression he had not dreamed to be possible. The other's breathing had stopped completely. He seemed to be holding his breath as he felt Shuichi's member enter him further. Once at full penetration, Kokichi released a slow breath.

"S-Saihara," Kokichi whispered, adjusting to the sensation. He had not felt this way in quite some time, having mostly been involved with women in the recent past. He shifted his hips, feeling pinpricks of pleasure and pain mixing.

Shuichi smiled, taking a small set of handcuffs from his bedside table. He allowed for Kokichi to adjust and get comfortable, since that's what the leader had informed him of what to do. He grabbed Kokichi's hands and cuffed them together over the male's head. Kokichi's eyes shot open in surprise, not having discussed this with Shuichi.

Despite that being the case, Kokichi loved it. He felt his entire body react, "Oh Mr. Detective, I can't believe you finally caught me, nee-heehee."

Shuichi held Kokichi's hips, hearing chattering going on in the lobby of the dormitory. He leaned in and whispered into Kokichi's ear, "All my life I've been chasing you. Now I need to get you to confess."

As Shuichi pulled himself out and then pushed himself back in, Kokichi exhaled sharply. Shuichi momentarily panicked and looked at him as though he had hurt the other. Kokichi looked at Shuichi's face, shaking his head, "Oh yeah? Do your worst."

As the moments passed, Shuichi leaned down and kissed Kokichi without hesitation. He gyrated his hips very slowly, trying to keep his movements in rhythm. He could feel Kokichi's erratic breathing at first as they locked lips. After a few minutes, Shuichi's body seemed to simply go on autopilot. He began to move as though ruled by instinct, and picked up his pace a little. Kokichi, still pressing his mouth against Shuichi's, released bursts of air through his nose.

It took very little time for Shuichi to be going at a regular pace. His hips grinded against Kokichi's, causing the smaller male to cease breathing each time the detective entered him. He lay his head back, entire body bobbing to each of Shuichi's thrusts. The detective picked up the pace, Kokichi starting to writhe a little bit.

"That's not gonna make me talk..." Kokichi choked out. He swallowed, opening his eyes. They locked gazes for a minute, both feeling strange amounts of intense connection as Shuichi began to pick up pace. Within seconds, he found himself thrusting vigorously into Kokichi's body. The smaller teen would arch his back, trying his best to stifle his desperate moaning. "O-o-o-oh ye-ah-ah-ah... Sh-Shuichi, I- I am..."

As he increased his pace, Kokichi was unable to formulate full sentences any further. He released exhales of sharp air followed by the unstifled moans and whines Shuichi had begun to thoroughly enjoy. The detective found that when he angled Kokichi's hips in a certain way, it made Kokichi contort and twist in what he assumed to be pleasure.

"H-ah—augh – fuck, Saihara!" he exhaled loudly, his back arching. Shuichi was getting his sweet spot every so often – the prostate was the g-spot of the male's body after all. The leader whined in ecstasy, pushing his hips against Shuichi's as he felt every atom in his body screaming. "I am th—I am th—Oh shit, fuck, Shuichi right there, c'mon—"

Shuichi kept at the same angle and increased his pace, causing his own head to grow light. He looked at Kokichi, enamored with the blatant amount of pleasure he was experiencing. It was making it difficult for Shuichi to manage himself. He moved as fast as his body could handle, causing Ouma to grow more and more vocal with each accompanying thrust. Kokichi grabbed at the blankets by his head, hands cuffed together still. He twisted and turned, spiderwebs of ecstasy curling down from the top of his head to his pubic region.

"O-oh—oh fuck," Kokichi gasped. He opened his eyes, the both of them leaking tears of joy as he stared at the ceiling followed by Shuichi. He arched his back, feeling Shuichi continually strike his prostate. He desperately wanted to grab Shuichi and kiss him, but he understood that this was the scenario that they were doing now. "Oh fuck – h-ah, Shuichi—"

Shuichi, who found himself struggling to keep from reaching his orgasm, looked at Kokichi. He whispered into the imp's ear, "I can't... I can't – I have to –"

"You fucking cum in me right now, Saihara," Kokichi demanded. He grabbed at the air, writhing in pleasure. "Take the fucking condom off and do it."

Shuichi, who was clouded by sex, did as he was told. He removed the rubber and placed it on the bed. When he reentered Kokichi's body, the trickster arched his back so much that the muscles began to spasm. Kokichi reached down and began to rub himself, feeling Shuichi continuing to pump into him. The purple-haired imp panted, moaning as he felt Shuichi give a particularly rough thrust. Within seconds, he could tell that Shuichi had done the deed. The detective grunted, moaning as he panted. He had gone as deep as he could and deposited the semen, achieving orgasm as he looked at Kokichi. The imp panted, rubbing his own erect penis eagerly. Shuichi took this chance to do this task for Kokichi, which was just enough to send him over the edge.

Shuichi kissed Kokichi, who was breathing heavily. The both of the teens basked in the afterglow of orgasm, kissing affectionately as Shuichi continued to very gently gyrate his hips against Kokichi's. The smaller male's body had taken a beating.

"It's me... I did it..." Kokichi spoke through broken kisses. "I... stole the jewels... But you had... the pearls this whole time."

Kokichi kissed Shuichi roughly, sweat covering the both of their bodies. He breathed evenly as they caught their breaths. They continued to kiss, finding it prolonged the pleasure. After coming down from the orgasmic high, both Shuichi and Kokichi lay in bed with one another. Cuddling, the two males embraced as they thought about what had happened. Shuichi admitted that he had finally become one with somebody else in a spiritual way. He kissed the back of Kokichi's neck, the leader's purple hair sticking to his own skin due to sweat.

"Can we go again after...?" Kokichi asked, chuckling. "You can still be the dom. Next time though..."

Little did they know; a nosy group of students had been listening. Many of their fellow students in their year had begun to gather. Miu had called the attention of many others who were willing to listen in on this. Miu's face wore a devious smile as she did so.

Maki and Kaito, however, entered and realized that everybody was huddled around Shuichi's bedroom door. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Get away from there!"

Almost like a bunch of scared birds, the students flocked away. Miu rolled her eyes, "They totally just fucked in there."

Maki shook her head, giving Miu a dark glare. Kaito shook his head and looked at Maki, "I guess we should wait to talk to them then, huh? We'll let Shuichi have this..."

Almost as if on cue, Maki and Kaito could hear familiar sounds of bed squeaking as well as immediate moaning coming from Shuichi's room. Kaito immediately recognized it as Kokichi and felt his face grow hot.

"Told you," Miu boasted. "Who knew Kokichi was such a screamer?"

Maki grabbed Kaito's wrist and pulled him off to his bedroom. They would wait to talk to the other couple once they were done romping.


	6. October 20th

The following morning, Kokichi awoke in Shuichi's embrace. They had enjoyed multiple rounds of sex the night previous, causing the smaller male to be quite sore as he shifted in bed. He grimaced, feeling sweat coating his skin while he felt Shuichi's chest against his back. He lay in bed, thinking to himself. He had had the time of his life last night, and had found out a few new things about himself. He looked down, noting that the handcuffs were still fastened around his wrists and smiled.

It was odd to feel so affectionate for Kokichi. He felt like there was some kind of cosmic joke being played on him, and his feeling for the detective were the punchline. The leader listened to Shuichi's soft breathing, hearing the detective's heart beating just behind his rib cage as he held his ear above his chest.

How late had they stayed up? Kokichi remembered looking at the clock at around 2:15AM, but couldn't recall any times past that. He shifted, feeling moisture by his thighs. He carefully lifted up the blanket, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he saw for the first time the mess he had been sleeping in. He was sore, still tired, and had felt harbored an excessive amount of Shuichi's seed in his body. He felt a shiver go up his spine, momentarily thankful he wasn't a woman.

The detective stirred, pulling Kokichi closer into an embrace. The purple-haired teen felt every muscle on the other's torso push into his back. There was a moment of relief. Despite his punk exterior, Kokichi had always had a sort of wall up. He was afraid to a certain extent to allow people to get close to him. He hadn't realized up until the night previous that sometimes he did enjoy being doted on. He liked being treated like he was fragile, and he was surprised even of himself. He had felt genuine love, it was strange. He wondered if Shuichi felt it too. There had been a few moments where they had made prolonged eye contact. Normally, Kokichi would avoid doing this at all costs, but each time their eyes locked it felt like they were simply one being.

He thought back to the emotions he had felt last night. He had been overwhelmed with ecstasy, pleasure, and excitement. However, he had also felt so comfortable in his own body – he had never realized before that he had any kind of insecurities about himself. He took in a deep breath, cuddling against Shuichi. His back was sore, his rear ached, and his neck was stiff. He had been tensed up and loosened alternating and finally was able to relax when he fell asleep.

Shuichi slowly awoke from his sleep, finding himself cuddling with the leader. He smiled a little, breathing in the male's natural scent. He smelled so sweet, it was odd. He gently combed his fingers through Kokichi's hair, the purple-haired teen surprised to feel that Shuichi was awake. He closed his eyes and leaned toward the touch.

"Finally, you're awake," Kokichi said with a teasing tone. "I've been awake for hours. I thought you might be in a coma."

Shuichi tugged on Kokichi's hair a little, pulling the smaller male's head back. He kissed his forehead, and Kokichi smirked. He knew the detective could tell when he was lying. Now it was more out of habit than anything else.

"How are you feeling?" Shuichi asked, running his fingertips along Kokichi's torso. He heard the light rattling of the handcuffs and leaned up, looking over at him. He wore a confused expression. "I thought I took those off of you..."

"Nah, you said you couldn't trust me to not run away, and that you'd need to make sure I was staying put in the morning," Kokichi whispered. He shifted and then turned his head. Shuichi leaned down, planting a kiss on the male's lips. He was feeling very lovey-dovey, and wanted to express it.

Kokichi kissed the male back, releasing a breath. He could tell the different between a sexually pent up kiss, and kiss as tender, intimate and romantic as this. Shuichi continued to stroke Kokichi's skin, goosebumps appearing just on the surface. He shifted and broke the kiss as Shuichi easily popped the handcuffs off. They were button-release, so Kokichi really could have gotten out of them whenever he chose to.

"I need to shower..." Kokichi spoke. "I'm covered in sweat and cum."

Shuichi chuckled and planted a kiss on the other male once more for good measure. He felt on top of the world today. His head was in a great space, his heart felt light, and his whole demeanor had brightened.

"Go ahead. I'll take one after you," Shuichi explained.

"Oh no..." Kokichi muttered. "You're taking one with me, Saihara."

After a few more minutes of relaxing in bed, the two teenagers disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of the water turning on echoed throughout Shuichi's room, and the door remained open for ventilation purposes. While the two engaged in their playtime in the shower, Kaito let himself in to Shuichi's room.

"Hey, Saihara?" he spoke, hearing the shower running. He thought to himself, a bit nervous in fact. He headed toward the bathroom, mind preoccupied. He could hear sounds coming from the shower, but did not register them in time. He was too busy thinking about Maki. "Sai—"

Kaito walked into the bathroom, stopping before speaking. He walked in on a startling sight. Shuichi was pinning Kokichi against the wall, holding him up in the air by the waist. Kaito flushed for a second, covering his eyes. He registered the sounds of skin on skin contact through the sound of water falling and stepped out of the bathroom. Neither of the two seemed to notice him.

The astronaut sat in Shuichi's desk chair, heart beating rapidly. He realized that it was probably easier to do many different kinds of positions due to Kokichi's small body size. However, he hadn't exactly pictured his best friend fucking the smaller teen against a wall. He rested his face in his hands, trying to block out the sounds of moaning and kissing.

Instead, he thought about Maki. She had informed him, the morning prior, that she had not been menstruating for the past two months. Kaito, at first, did not understand this. He figured she was likely stressed out. However, Maki extrapolated for him, stating that she believed she may be pregnant. Instantly panicking, Kaito had brought her to a convenience store within walking distance of the school and purchased a test. It came back positive, and so Kaito and Maki had one of the most serious conversations they had had in a long time.

Maki hadn't been less talkative because she was trying to avoid conversation. She had been thinking about what would happen if it were the case. Kaito, however, was both terrified and excited. He didn't know how he was going to bring this up to his grandparents back home. They would be so upset with him, and he feared that he would get into quite a bit of trouble. On the flip side, he did always dream of having children some day.

The assassin alternatively suggested that she get an abortion. She was not fond of children, and although it would be a child of both her and Kaito, she found she would much rather be with just the astronaut and not have the added baggage of a baby. Kaito felt a certain kind of way, feeling guilt. He knew he couldn't police the woman's body, but he certainly didn't want to terminate what could potentially be his child in the future. They had an adult conversation, and ultimately, Maki and he decided it would be best to terminate. They were still so young, and would not be able to support a child of their own. They could barely support themselves. Kaito and Maki had been planning on asking Shuichi about his opinion, though now it didn't matter much. The astronaut needed to spend some time away from Maki for a little while, and opted to hang out with Shuichi and Kokichi instead.

However, due to them now being fully sexually involved with one another, it seemed that the couple would be spending a good majority of their free time engaging in sex. He shook his head and coughed into his fist, waiting for the shower to turn off. He assumed, after fifteen minutes, that he heard the climax of the experience as there was an especially pronounced moan. Miu was right, Kokichi was very vocal. Shuichi was surprisingly quiet, though he chose not to think too much further into it.

The couple came out of the shower wrapped in towels around their waists. Shuichi stopped abruptly, Kokichi walking into his back. He looked up at Shuichi and jeered, "What, did you lose your ability to walk?"

"Kaito?" Shuichi said, looking at the male. He felt his entire body begin to grow hot. "How long have you been in here?"

"Ehh, I don't know," Kaito said. "Maybe thirty minutes? It's fine. I needed some time to think."

Ouma peered around Saihara, looking at Kaito. He walked over to the bed, grabbing his clothes from last night. He walked with a bit of a strain to his back due to the rough encounters. He pulled his shirt on and dropped the towel after facing away from Kaito. He pulled his boxer briefs and pants on, taking the towel and drying his hair off. The final touch, his scarf, was fastened around his neck. Shuichi followed suit.

"You guys actually have sex this time? Ouma's looking a little worse for ware," Kaito joked lightly. He looked at Kokichi, who glanced over his shoulder at the astronaut. He turned his face forward, hiding his embarrassment.

"At least I am getting laid," Ouma taunted.

"Are you alright, Kaito?" Shuichi asked, buttoning up his shirt. He glanced back at his hat and then decided to leave it on the bed. Instead, Kokichi picked it up and put it on himself. Kaito cleared his throat.

"So, you're my best friend, right? Right! I've gotta tell you everything!" Kaito explained.

Kokichi, who was now facing Kaito, sat at the edge of the bed with some minor pain. He eyed the male and looked him over, "What happened? Huh, Spaceboy?"

Shuichi looked at Kaito, whose attention was now focused on Kokichi, "You're lucky you're not a girl, Ouma. Otherwise you would've gotten knocked up last night."

Kokichi's stomach twisted, the statement shutting him up. He looked at Shuichi, who gave him a small smile. It was a possibility, had Kokichi been female.

"Maki's been pregnant for two months," Kaito blurted out. "She hadn't been feeling well and missed her period for two months in a row. She thinks one of the condoms tore or something. But hey, it's alright!"

"You must have strong swimmers," Kokichi stated, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Nah, we agreed that she should get rid of it. Bullet dodged, I think."

Shuichi felt a twist in his stomach. Kokichi, however, was on a whole other thought process. He wondered what it felt like to be pregnant. He wondered how it felt to be carrying the child of you and the person you care about. He knew he would never know, but the thought did arouse curiosity. He placed his hand subconsciously on his own stomach and then looked at Kaito.

"So, what's the big deal? It might as well not have happened at all, right?"

"He wanted to keep it," Shuichi said, connecting the dots. He looked at Kaito, who gave Shuichi a strange smile. He could tell there was hurt behind it, but he didn't want to bring out the negativity.

"It's not like you're shooting blanks. You're eighteen; it's probably a better idea that she did it. No way would you have been able to handle that!" Kokichi stated.

Kaito looked at the carpet, feeling downtrodden. He took in a deep breath and got to his feet, "Will you guys come with me to hang out today? I want to forget about it for now."

"Sure."

Saihara looked at Ouma in surprise. He had offered to be there for Momota without any prompting. Shuichi noticed change in Kokichi, feeling a flutter in his heart. He knew Kokichi likely didn't fully understand Kaito's point of view, but was willing to be there for him despite the fact that Kaito had a relatively strong dislike of the teen.

Kaito pocketed his hands, feeling his stomach twist. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking about it. He forced a smile and then scooped Kokichi off of the floor. He carried the smaller teenager on his back. Initially, Ouma had winced from pain, but quickly found himself enjoying himself. He sat on top of Kaito's shoulders, and Shuichi smiled up at him.

"So, uh... What's it like, Kokichi?" Kaito asked as he headed off campus toward a diner. "You know, being in your position?"

Ouma rolled his eyes and bent himself forward, looking Kaito in the eyes, "Well, I don't know how to explain it. Why are you assuming that I'm the one who took it?"

"I saw you in the shower," Kaito explained, looking back at Kokichi. The purple-haired teen's expression went blank.

"Okay, fine. Imagine the deepest orgasm you can ever have," he quickly explained, Shuichi walking alongside. "It's like cumming, but it's not coming from just your dick. It's inside you too. It feels really good. Shuichi will be able to explain it next time."

"Hah! No way! Really, Saihara?" Kaito stated, smirking as he looked at his best friend. "You're taller than him, though!"

"So?" Ouma hissed. "Height has nothing to do with it. I'm going to rock his world when the time comes."

Kaito winked at Shuichi, who suddenly had a pale dusting of rose across his face. He cleared his throat, now understanding why Kaito and his other male classmates (and Miu) boasted about sex so frequently. It was a full-bodied experience, and he really had genuinely had a lot of fun.

"Next time, Shuichi, lock your door so I don't walk in and find you guys fooling around again," the astronaut taunted. He placed Kokichi down, and the three of them entered the restaurant. Kokichi felt Shuichi grab for his hand, feeling his stomach flip. He cleared his throat and then looked at the menu. He tightened his grip and the three of them took a seat.

Kokichi and Shuichi sat side by side, Kaito sitting across from them. He leaned his elbow on the table and scanned the portable menu on the tables. He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I'm probably going to have some pot stickers and tea. You guys?"

"I'm thinking boba!" Kokichi sang as he pointed out the drink on the menu. It was a snack and a beverage – perfect!

Shuichi gave a shy smile and shrugged, planning on just ordering a simple sandwich. He wasn't particularly hungry at the moment, though he felt it would change within an hour's time. It was at this particular moment that a group of girls, around their age most likely, began to make strange noises. They would stop, giggle, and then continue.

Ouma, however, realized that it wasn't just any giggling. Were they mocking him? He glanced over his shoulder at the girls, who sounded as though they were imitating him – his giggling and miscellaneous sexual noises. He narrowed his gaze, the girls steadily finding it less and less funny the more he stared at them.

"So, Kokichi, are you gay, or bisexual, what's up with you?" Kaito asked.

Ouma looked at Momota with very little interest and began to examine his nails. The waitress came by, and the three submitted their orders. He then returned his attention to Kaito, "I don't like labels. But I guess if I had to pick, I'd go with bisexual, sure."

"So girls and guys?"

"Yeah," Kokichi stated, looking at Kaito. "I had a crush on Himiko once when we first started school here. Then I got to know her, nee-heehee."

Shuichi chuckled, and Kaito wore a small smirk. He knew Shuichi was in a similar situation. He had been interested in Kaede, who had been busy help prepare the Halloween events for the coming week and a half. Though the feelings weren't returned, Kaito was glad to find that Shuichi was finding his affection elsewhere.

"Huh... Any other guys you'd date?"

"Date?" Kokichi asked, pretending as though the idea was laughable. "Date? No! I'd sleep with Rantaro, though. He has killer eyes."

For a moment, Shuichi looked at Kokichi. He felt a stab of jealousy, but didn't voice it. Rantaro was Kokichi's only other friend. The adventurer had been kind to the leader, and now Shuichi understood why. Kokichi must have acted sweet to him, not allowing the green-haired male to get on his bad side.

"I wouldn't, though," Ouma added as he looked at Saihara. "I'm set for life, now."

"Life, huh?" Kaito asked. "You think you guys'll end up married?"

He smirked, taunting his friend. Shuichi looked at Kaito, feeling his stomach jerk and his heart flutter. They hadn't been together long; there was no telling how much time would consist of their relationship. Kokichi smiled, "If Saihara is willing to do that somewhere down the line, then sure. I'm game."

"You'd be entitled to half of that evil organization of his, Shuichi! Do it!"

Ouma glanced at Saihara with a devious grin. Many did still believe that Kokichi was the leader of an evil world organization. He tricked the students into believing this, but as he had gotten to know him, Shuichi learned to know better.

Their food and drinks arrived, and Kaito began to show down on his meal. He looked at Shuichi and Kokichi. They were chatting with one another, and when they made eye contact, Kaito could have sworn he had seen magic. He wondered if it was Himiko's doing.

Kokichi and Shuichi seemed genuinely happy, and Kaito was thrilled for them. He was happy with Maki; it was just this particular situation that was causing him distress. She had texted him a couple of times today and asked if they could spend time together. Instead, Kaito had ignored her texts and instead avoided his responsibilities.

"I'm really glad we're friends..." he stated, mostly directing it at Shuichi. "You've made a great sidekick."

Kokichi snorted, and then swallowed a tapioca ball. Kaito quietly looked at Kokichi and added, "You too. I know we haven't always gotten along, but you're a lot nicer than I thought."

Kokichi looked at Kaito in surprise. He had no response to this. He glanced down, Shuichi rubbing the shorter male's back. Kaito smiled and then returned to his meal. He sighed and added, "Now you guys just need to promise to be there with me when Maki chews me out for ignoring her."


	7. October 26th

Halloween was but five days away, and the sheer excitement that Kokichi exhibited was nearly impossible to hide. The plum-haired male clung to Shuichi day in and day out, rambling about how he was going to dress up as a different thing every hour or so. The detective found the ramblings of the smaller male to be cute, but oftentimes would not announce this due to the leader's personality. He knew he enjoyed being called such sweet things, as it meant people cared about him. He reserved it for the most special of occasions.

On that evening, Kokichi and Shuichi spent time in Saihara's room. Kokichi was showing off his pirate outfit, proud that he had managed to put it together himself. The quality was somewhat shoddy, though he was pleased with it, and that was what mattered the most. In addition to this, however, Kokichi pushed Shuichi to be his concubine – his womanly mistress that he would travel over the seas with. Shuichi was less than receptive to the idea, but Kokichi asserted that many people already thought him to be a girl, so there was no use in trying to be masculine.

Despite this, Shuichi did not protest. He watched as Kokichi's eyes lit up when he talked about things that excited him. In certain ways, he had a childlike spirit, and Shuichi admired that. He felt he had lost his touch with his inner child long ago, and occasionally mourned for the loss. However, when he saw Kokichi bouncing around, playing games, and pulling pranks – he felt like a kid again himself.

He sighed, sitting at the end of his bed. Kokichi purred and sat on Shuichi's lap, giving him a hug.

"Are you alright, my dearest Saihara?" he cooed, looking at Shuichi as he brushed the navy-blue hair from his face. "You look lost."

"N-no, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Saihara blushed, covering his mouth. He couldn't express it in words if he didn't want Kokichi to mock him mercilessly. He hesitated and then looked into Ouma's eyes, making direct eye contact, "I was thinking about how much I appreciate being around you."

Kokichi's playful smirk slowly slipped off his face. Although he was taken aback, he didn't know what to say. It was odd, as Kokichi almost always had something tucked away in his back pocket as a retort.

"What?"

"Yeah," Shuichi spoke, more confident. "I like being with you. You bring life to the table, and energy I had forgotten I had. You're special – you're cute."

The purple-haired male subconsciously grew bashful and embarrassed. He hopped off of Shuichi's lap, straightening his jacket out. His cheeks blushed as he did so, his eyes flicking from place to place to avoid further deep eye contact. It had been a strangely intimate moment that he hadn't been prepared for. He seldom got compliments like that, and even less so was told that he was appreciated.

"Th-that's ridiculous, Saihara, please," he spoke, bashfully defensive. "You're being stupid again."

The conversation went on for a little while, Shuichi really trying to impress upon Kokichi that he really did, genuinely care about the other male. Each time, Kokichi would blush a soft, peachy shade just lightly dusted across his face. Saihara took pleasure in watching the shorter male squirm. He caressed him flirtatiously, affectionately, and then as the conversation came to a close, Kokichi stated that he was hungry and wanted to get dinner.

Although he was allowed to do this on his own, the leader very slowly and deliberately walked toward the door. Shuichi picked up on the other's body language and followed him out of the bedroom.

"You could've just said you wanted me to come along," Shuichi stated.

"I didn't. You're making your own decisions," Kokichi lied. He knew he had subtly influenced Shuichi's choice.

At that moment, Kaede caught up to them. She, Kirumi, and Rantaro all left the dorm building simultaneously. Kaede made an effort to approach the couple as they spoke, startling Shuichi momentarily.

"How have things been going?" she whispered into the detective's ear.

Rantaro and Kirumi walked silently alongside one another. However, the green-haired adventurer continued to make his way to Kokichi. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an amicable smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. Where the hell you been?" he asked, chuckling.

"I've been spending time with Shuichi," Ouma boasted, wearing a proud smile.

"Ooh, consider me jealous," Amami responded.

Shuichi, on the other hand, explained to Kaede in length how their relationship had been going. They'd been talking for weeks, engaging in physical activities and sex, and opening up to one another emotionally. Although he did not tell Kaede this, Shuichi had discovered that Kokichi had relatively low self-esteem despite how he presented. He informed his partner that his parents had abandoned him as young teen – only a few years prior – and thus lead to him creating a "Gang" of sorts. He needed people to be close to, and he needed people to care about and for him.

He hadn't intended to become the Super High School Level Supreme Leader, but it just happened that way. He had charisma and charm, neither of which he knew where they came from. He knew his smile was infectious, his laugh was somehow annoyingly sweet, and people doted on him due to his height. He took the opportunity to manipulate people, using his short stature and otherwise boy-ish appearance to get what he wanted.

Shuichi had known some of this, but only from scratching the surface. There had been one night over the past week, after the two of them helped Kaito confront Maki, where they had stayed up until the wee early hours of the morning talking about their pasts. Shuichi had had a sister, he had had a normal family life. He was relatively well-adjusted. However, when Kokichi spoke, it felt as though every word he uttered had a subtle hint of sadness and heartbreak.

He admitted to Shuichi that he had only acted the way he did because there were times where he had been afraid to create new bonds. He felt building a wall between himself and others would save him and everybody else any emotional pain. However, when he met Saihara, he felt a strange crack in the foundation of his defenses – a weakness he couldn't avoid.

During dinner, Kokichi primarily talked to Rantaro about what had been going on with him over the past month or so. The green-haired male explained that he also had been busy, going on trips in an effort to see the world – as well as find his younger sisters, but only Shuichi knew about this. Shuichi discussed with Kaede how they had been getting along well, and how he felt regret at how he used to treat Kokichi before they were friends, even.

"You didn't treat him badly..." she reassured. "You were a little cold to him, but you can't have been as tough on him as Momota. He puts Ouma down at every possible opportunity."

"Remind me to ask him to stop doing that..." Shuichi chuckled. "He's really not a bad guy, I promise. I just wish everybody else could see that."

"I do," Kaede admitted.

There was a moment where Kokichi paused when he heard Kaede say what she did. He felt himself growing strangely shy, though he pushed it down. He looked at Rantaro, mouth hanging open just slightly. The adventurer wore a gentle smile and patted Kokichi's hand, "You were saying? You now own Shuichi's soul? Is that what you said?"

"O-oh yeah!" Ouma chirped. "So, when we slept together the first time, I made sure that Shuichi gave me his soul in exchange for him being the dominant one. He, of course, agreed because I am so amazingly charming and now I have him in my grasp for all of eternity."

"That's a pretty big claim," Rantaro stated.

The mild-mannered teen looked at Shuichi who seemed to be deep within his conversation with Kaede. He smiled a little and then looked at Kokichi. He lowered his voice and began to whisper, "Do you think you love him?"

The leader looked at Shuichi, watching his mouth form the words as he spoke. He took in every little aspect of the other teen. The way he held himself, the way he emoted with his eyes, and the way he smiled ever so slightly – albeit nervously – when talking about subjects that put him on edge. The softness of his skin, the glisten of his lips just after he had licked them. His kindness, the sincerity in which he tried to help others. It was odd, and Kokichi found himself every now and again wondering if he was a figment of his imagination. Saihara was so sweet, and gentle, and moral. There was no way he was real.

Yet there he was, sitting only a mere foot away from Ouma, who felt his heart pick up its pace. He rolled his eyes and looked at Rantaro, giving him a bored expression. He shook his head and then eyed Rantaro, "No. He's really just a booty call. I'm having fun, so I figured – why not string him along? The outcome will be hilarious!"

For a moment, Rantaro noted the look on Kokichi's face. He had been admiring Shuichi, there was no denying it. He knew that feeling, and often experienced it when he set eyes on his beloved. Though he wasn't going to press Ouma for details, he gave him a knowing smile.

"Right," he stated. "I'm sure that's true."

"You don't believe me?" Kokichi said, acting hurt.

"Only because... well, you're a liar," Amami teased.


	8. October 30th

The Ultimate Supreme Leader's lab was a comfortable, yet playful place to spend time. Kokichi insisted that Shuichi and he spend the evening in there as opposed to one of their bedrooms. He wanted Shuichi to dress in his outfit, and model it for him so he could decide if any last-minute adjustments were needed.

Ouma smiled, wearing his pirate outfit as he sat on the neatly placed couch. Their environment was suspended over a large, vast pit that seemingly fell into nothing. Kokichi found this place to be the very essence of who he was, and he loved it. Shuichi, on the other hand, was uncomfortable due to being made to wear a woman's outfit. The lab was fine, certainly, but he was wearing a blouse that accentuated his lack of curves in his waist region, and a short skirt that emphasized his rear.

"Twirl, Saihara!" Kokichi stated, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. He purred as the detective did so, the skirt raising up just enough for there to be the slightest glimpse of a panty shot. Ouma giggled in excitement, chewing on his thumb nail as he looked the detective over. "How do you like it?"

"I'm not so sure, Kokichi..." Saihara admitted. He shyly bent himself by the knees, attempting to conceal any extra nudity that may have been revealed.

"I am," Kokichi purred. He got up and walked over to Shuichi, sliding his hand along Saihara's forearm. He smiled, leaning up on his toes to kiss the male. Shuichi felt simultaneously relieved and satisfied. Maybe the outfit would be a playful change, and allow him to be more extroverted as opposed to shy.

"I think my pirate wench needs to be taught a lesson though..."

Saihara felt Ouma leading him by the hand. The couch, which was placed to fit at least three people, began to stage for Shuichi to act on. Ouma looked at Shuichi, who was now unintentionally taking on the role of a shy, but tempting young woman. He tried to hide himself, contorting in a way to keep himself decent.

The leader bit his bottom lip, looking over the detective. Shuichi looked up at him, wearing a meek expression that Kokichi had never seen on the male before. He parted his lips, pouting them just slightly as he redirected his eyes to the floor. Kokichi kneeled beside him on the bed, pressing his lips against Shuichi's temple.

"You're so cute, Saihara..." he whispered softly. He continued to kiss the male, reaching his hand down to grab beneath Shuichi's mini skirt. He smiled, kissing his jaw, and making his way to Shuichi's lips. He felt the other gasp softly when he grabbed at his member, purring delightfully at his response.

The detective reached his arm around Kokichi's neck, leaning into the kiss as he felt the leader's hands touch, stroke, and prod in his pubic region. He breathed through his nose, feeling lightheaded as he continued to press his tongue into the other male's mouth. The two were connected at the mouth, feeling bursts of excitement as they grew more and more frisky by the second.

Kokichi broke the kiss, noting that he had managed to tease Shuichi into arousal via playing with his member. He smirked, looking around for anything he could possibly use as an aid. Shuichi, who lay against the arm of the couch, felt his heart beat. He knew Kokichi wanted to be the dominant one from here on out – though he was moderately concerned about the pain. The leader grabbed a container of lotion from the table and put some onto his fingers. He didn't happen to keep lubrication on him in his lab, though he was thinking of doing so now.

He carefully moved Shuichi's lacy panties aside and slid his fingers into the male's body. The detective tensed up, grabbing at Kokichi's shoulder with a surprisingly tight grip. He released a shaky breath, his eyes staring alarmingly straight up at the ceiling.

"I'll make sure you're loose enough," Kokichi admitted. "I know it's scary, but I'll be so careful with you, my dearest Saihara..."

The leader gently pumped his two fingers, gradually adding a third one, loosening the detective's entrance to the best of his ability. He didn't want Shuichi to be turned off to the idea, as Kokichi did enjoy being the dominant one. However, the past few times they engaged in sex, Kokichi had found that he did enjoy being submissive. He felt vulnerable and enjoyed himself thoroughly when experiencing that.

As he continued to slide his fingers in and out of Shuichi's body, the detective seemed to adjust, becoming more comfortable after around five to ten minutes of stimulation. He released a soft breath, craning his neck as he felt Kokichi's fingers curl inside of him. He opened his eyes after having them closed, peering at Kokichi.

The short male wore a smile, feeling heat and lust flowing through his body. He wanted to take Shuichi, and he wanted to do it now. He felt his free hand trembling as he slowly placed it on Shuichi's stomach. The detective released a soft, barely audible moan.

"Are you feeling shy, Saihara...?" Kokichi asked, teasing. Shuichi nodded in response but did not speak. The taller male took in a long breath, finding it harder to contain himself the further the leader fingered him. He clenched his jaw and then grabbed Kokichi's wrist.

"Okay," he said, hand shaking. Kokichi smiled, slowly removing his fingers out. Shuichi removed his blouse, revealing a very unfitting bra carefully fastened against his chest. Kokichi looked at the detective, his own face flushing red as it usually did. He removed his pants, boxers included, and kneeled over Shuichi.

He hadn't needed to play with himself really much at all, as he was aroused simply by Shuichi's body responding to his touch. He leaned up, kissing Shuichi as he kneeled over him. Saihara, however, reached up and tried to pull Kokichi's shirt off. Without further ado, the leader removed said clothing as well.

Shuichi and Kokichi continued to kiss, locking lips as the detective slid his hands along Kokichi's chest. His skin was so pale, like porcelain. The leader's muscle definition was naught, though he was lither than anything else. His skin was soft, and Shuichi found himself growing comforted by it. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sudden feeling of pressure once Kokichi entered him.

The shorter male, who had opted out of using a condom, seemed to freeze in place as he allowed for Shuichi more time to adjust. The purple-haired imp looked at the navy-blue haired detective, resisting every instinct to continue and push on with no regard for the other's comfort. However, he waited. The male eventually lead himself in entirely to the hilt, his mind slowly processing the immense pressure of Shuichi's otherwise untouched body.

"Nee-heehee..." he said, his head growing overwhelmingly light, pin prickles dancing around his scalp as he slowly raised his gaze to Shuichi. "I can't say I've felt this in a long time..."

Saihara looked at Ouma, nodding. Kokichi made another effort to check to see if Shuichi was alright. When confirmed, Kokichi held onto Shuichi's waist, kneeling between the detective's legs. Saihara placed his on Kokichi's shoulders – almost as if by instinct. It was odd, but that was simply where they felt necessary. Grabbing the side of the couch with one fist, Shuichi watched Ouma pick up pace as he began to gradually thrust into Shuichi's body.

Every time it was a new experience for Saihara. He gasped with each movement inward, causing him to sound as though he may be in pain. Ouma would frequently check to see if the male was alright. Shuichi was fine, though the sensations he was experiencing were foreign and completely new to him. He occasionally felt full, though couldn't explain how that meant in words.

Before too long, Kokichi was going at full speed, thrusting into the detective with gusto. Saihara's mouth hung open, occasionally the two locking eyes as they experienced the intimacy and sexual pleasure.

"Ugh... God," Shuichi muttered. He shifted one of his legs off of the couch, his left leg still resting on Kokichi's shoulder. Ouma found this allowed him more room, and grinded harder into Shuichi's body. This proved to be a good point, as Shuichi tensed up and felt a deep burst of ecstasy from the core of his being. He released a moan, sweat forming on his skin as Kokichi effectively stimulated the most sensitive parts of Saihara's body. "U-u-ugh..."

Individual thrusts caused short breaks in Shuichi's speaking, Kokichi panting heavily. There was no sound aside from the ones coming from the two teens and their skin coming into contact. Shuichi occasionally muttered something nonsensical or choppily tried to speak without any success. Kokichi was focused intently as he noticed Shuichi's body squirming further with each second.

"Ooh... It looks like Saihara's going to cum," Ouma stated, turning his devious smirk into a little pout. "I want to keep going..."

Shuichi grabbed the couch, leaning forward. Kokichi met him in the middle, kissing the detective as he felt the bottom's muscles contract and tighten upon his body's release. Semen sprinkled itself lightly on his own belly, though Kokichi was hoping Shuichi would be good for a second round.

Their tongues met, wrestling with one another as Kokichi continued to pound into Shuichi's body. Shuichi broke the kiss, panting heavily as he felt overwhelmed by bliss. He leaned his head back, stretching as he moved his hips to begin meeting Kokichi's. The detective tried to remain still, but the mixture of subtle pain and pleasure caused his mind to go haywire.

There was a particular moment where Shuichi's face exuded the loss of total innocence, the realization of complete fantasy and the joys of being dominated by somebody he cared about. Kokichi couldn't help himself, and he achieved orgasm within second of the detective making his expressions.

The two teens panted, though neither were considering their time together done. Kokichi had wanted to continue, and Shuichi obliged. Ouma and Saihara kissed once again, making the most of the situation. The sweat slowly descended down Ouma's back, causing a cool chill to brush against his skin.

Though the two thought they were alone, there was another person who had snuck in during their time together. In the heat of the moment, none other than Miu Iruma had stealthily walked into the lab. She had been hearing noises, and wanted to investigate. What she had seen had come as a surprise to her, though she was – by no means – disappointed.

Within fifteen minutes, the two teenaged boys seemed to be ready for a second round. Ouma and Saihara were inseparable – their lips locked as Kokichi fooled around to get Shuichi erect once more. The detective took very little time to get aroused again, as did Kokichi. The leader and detective – the thief and the authority – they were combining physically with one another.

Ouma began to pick up his pace quicker this time due to having previously allowed Saihara to get comfortable. Due to this, Shuichi hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of nirvana that he felt he was being thrown into. His body moved against the arm of the chair with each individual thrust.

"O-O-Ouma," Saihara whispered, his body jerking as Kokichi used his strength to grind against the detective. "O-O-Oh my god, O-O-Ouma..."

Kokichi smirked, breathing heavily with each thrust. He could feel the pure desire oozing from Shuichi, and the sheer lust of the moment. However, beneath everything, Kokichi found that he was feeling another emotion that he seldom allowed himself to feel – love.

Miu watched, surprised by the fact that Ouma, the smaller of the two, was dominating Saihara. She covered her mouth, her entire face tomato red as she watched the two boys fuck. She began to breathe shakily, getting frustrated herself. Though she didn't want to ruin the moment, as this could be the only time she would see something like this.

"S-Saihara..." Ouma stated, thrusting against the taller of the two. "I-I think... Ooh... I think I'm in l-love with you?"

Shuichi chuckled, grabbing his own member and stroked it. He arched his eyebrows, breathing heavily, "Is that a lie?"

"No..."

Miu caught herself gasping as she heard the two speaking. Skin on skin contact was all that was heard for a few minutes following. As she noted Shuichi's head bobbing with each of Kokichi's movements, she saw that they were making strong eye contact. Occasionally, Shuichi would writhe in place, but they continued the remainder of the time looking into each other's eyes.

At the ultimate orgasm, Shuichi and Kokichi came merely two minutes apart. They breathed heavily, sweat dripping from Kokichi's chin onto Shuichi's chest. He leaned down, and they both locked lips. They remained in position, kissing one another affectionately. Before she could ruin the intimacy of the moment, or get caught, she slunk off out of the lab. Now she had some new material to get herself off to.


	9. October 31st

Another day, like any other, seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Students wandered the campus in costume, chatter ongoing about what Hope's Peak seemingly had planned for its Ultimates. As if overnight, the campus became a strange, almost otherworldly portal to an ethereal realm. Fog seemed to hover just above the ground in most areas (which many students wondered the practicality of it all).

The day soon gave way to evening, which called for cooler temperatures. Kokichi, who had decided to go with his pirate's outfit, seemed especially chipper as he had been chasing students around with his scabbard withdrawn. Shuichi, ultimately deciding the maid idea was embarrassing, was still in his dorm. He knew Kokichi was waiting, but he couldn't bring himself to leave in this.

The detective looked at himself in the mirror. There were a few questionable stains in places on the dress now. He had hand washed the leggings, and hoped they wouldn't come across any black lights. He reached up, fixing his hair beneath the headband before he grabbed his phone.

He explained to Kokichi that he felt a little timid about others seeing him in such a way. It had been fun last night, but now it seemed more like a kink he and Kokichi had wanted to play out -- not something he'd wear in public. Ouma, who teased him blatantly even through text, stated that he could always dress up in torn clothes and put on fake blood.

Saihara murmured to himself in thought. Last year he had dressed as an actual detective. Perhaps he could do that again this year. He approached his closet, taking out the trench coat, cap, monocle, pipe, and shoes. It was truly a Sherlock Holmes-inspired look.

It took little time before he had changed into an outfit more befitting of him. Shuichi felt more comfortable in his own skin at this point, and found he'd much rather enjoy himself throughout the night. After spending the evening last night together, Kokichi had opened up about a few things.

The leader was, surprisingly, naturally more along the lines of submissive despite playing it off as otherwise. Shuichi found this to be a bit confusing at first. If that was the case, what other details had he fabricated? He had been curious to ask, but didn't press.

His claim to this was, due to being in a position of power in the public eye, sometimes he desired to be "Taken down a notch," and "Treated like a criminal." Shuichi understood on some level. Perhaps there had been more exploration and experimentation than he had initially thought.

Within fifteen minutes, Shuichi was ready. He adorned his new outfit and walked into the crisp, autumn, night air. Immediately, he heard the campus abuzz with energy and life. Students were running around, examining the decorations.

"Is that real?!" someone shouted.

"They wouldn't actually use corpses. That'd be grounds for a lawsuit..."

"That's never stopped Hope's Peak from doing questionable stuff before," scoffed a third student.

As if by instinct, Akamatsu immediately honed in on Shuichi. She giggled a bit upon seeing him, "You went for the detective motif again?"

"Trust me... It's a better alternative to what Ouma wanted me to wear," Shuichi nervously laughed. He had his arms carefully tucked into his pockets. "Have you seen everything they put out yet?"

"No! I don't know if that's possible, to be honest," Kaede stated. "Apparently, the whole school is like an entirely new piece of property. I don't know how they pulled that in one night."

"Hey Shuichi!" a loud, familiar, and boisterous voice boomed. Along came Kaito Momota, dressed as a werewolf with a vampiress Maki Harukawa in tow. She seemed incredibly annoyed to have to partake, but said nothing in protest. "You that Sherlock Holmes guy? Nice thinking! Haha!"

"You're a werewolf...?" Shuichi asked. "Where did that idea come from?"

"The moon!" Kaito stated. He pointed right at the conveniently full, bright, moon. With a broad smile, he continued to explain, "Lycanthropy! It's based on the moon phases!"

"He thinks he's clever because it involves space," Maki muttered.

Saihara gave his trademark, nervous chuckle at Maki's seemingly blunt remark. Was she teasing him? He still couldn't be sure sometimes. Kaede, however, seemed convinced that was the case.

"I think it's a cute idea!"

"Oh, yeah?"

Perking up, Shuichi turned his head. He spotted the grape-colored pirate approaching them with a broad smirk. The leader had his arms extended, eyes narrowed in joy.

"What're you supposed to be, Akamatsu?" Ouma teased.

Without skipping a beat, Kaede responded, "A jack-o'-lantern, hollow, empty, and decaying."

A moment of pause carried as Kokichi wore an expression consisting of confusion. It lasted for a mere moment, but the message got across. Before Kaito attempted to instigate further conversation, Kaede lead the astronaut and his girlfriend toward what appeared to be some kind of fun house.

The second they were out of ear shot, Kokichi rounded on the detective, "You're not wearing the maid outfit! You decided against it after all, huh?"

"... You could wear it."

"I would, but it totally wouldn't fit me," he stated. He brought his finger up to his lips and then reached out. He snatched Shuichi's hand and brought him through a wild whirlwind of decorations.

From Halloween and up through the Chinese New Year, Hope's Peak spared no expense for decorating their school to get the students into the spirit of the season. It seemed, in some instances, that the committee responsible for such finances spent an excessive amount this year.

Kokichi lead Shuichi through startlingly lifelike, human-sized spider webs. They passed what genuinely appeared to be exhumed corpses from grave sites, and incredibly realistic "Monsters" walking about. Kokichi, at one point, had gestured to what he imagined to be a zipper, though Shuichi was not so sure.

A haunted house: Kokichi had been excited for this. He watched the color drain from Shuichi's face as they got into the line. The house was massive in size, extending up to three floors. Ouma explained to Shuichi that it had many different themes within it. The actors typically would not touch you, though they could if they felt it would scare the supposedly "Unscareable" crowd.

"K-Kokichi... I don't know if we should..."

"We're doing it whether you want to or not, Shuichi ~" Kokichi teased. "It's just a haunted house. They might use real props, but most of the time it's smoke and mirrors. Plus, this place is so big, it's going to keep your mind busy --"

"Next group!"

Without skipping a beat, Ouma and Saihara entered the building. It began with a story. A young woman, who seemed to be of very young adult age -- Shuichi surmised eighteen or so -- had birthed twins. She was financially not well-off, and seemed to struggle with raising both of her sons: Hector and Percy.

She decided, as painful as the choice was, to sell her son -- Percy -- for extra money. This was a choice she would soon regret down the line. Kokichi stayed close, Shuichi almost clinging to him. The ambient light grew darker.

Plagued with guilt, the mother committed suicide, leaving Hector at the age of thirteen to fend to himself. He began to show signs of psychosis, out of touch with reality. He began to grow convinced that he was Percy -- that Percy never truly existed, and that he could not merely perpetuate this myth that he was a twin.

The music was unsettling. A high-pitched violin note, as well as out of tune piano, seemed to be vibrating through the rooms. Kokichi wore a perpetual smirk on his face as he followed the story from room to room. He also took note that some of the actors were less attentive to the goings on in their surroundings than others. He kept his eyes open for potential.

Percy returned, causing Hector to completely lose his mind. Percy couldn't be real. He was merely a figment of his imagination -- how could he be standing here? Hector was amiss with confusion. He butchered the man that was his twin -- though he questioned whether it truly happened or not.

Blood, the sounds of screaming, loud bangs and mechanical sounds deafened the room as lights flashed, showing silhouettes of a man being dismembered. Shuichi grabbed onto Kokichi's arm, digging his nails in.

It wasn't until it was revealed later in the house that Hector then tried to resurrect his brother to search for the truth in a moment of clarity -- though it was far too late. This began a chain of events leading him to kill people he believed would "Please Percy," to make amends for cutting the little time they had together short.

It was in the middle of a particularly gruesome murder scene that Kokichi noticed the actors were especially in-character. Ouma took Shuichi's hand, and lead him just around a corner. The bedroom, influenced by Victorian architecture, had an alcove.

"O-Ouma, what are you doing...?" Shuichi asked, his voice trembling. He was incredibly overwhelmed by the overall story of the house. His mind whirred as he tried to see where the plot was headed. He had gotten jump scared so many times that he felt he was growing numb to it.

"We need a break..." Kokichi stated, speaking into Shuichi's ear. It was easy to talk at a normal volume. The sound effects of chains, axes, screams, and jarringly pleasant music made it easy for them to converse without detection. The flashing lights aided in their being hidden as well.

The actors repeated the murder as people went in and out of the room, Kokichi smirking as he looked up at Shuichi. The detective, a somewhat wholesome man, knew what Kokichi was intending to do.

He watched as Kokichi slowly lowered to his knees, and unfastened Shuichi's pants. He pulled them down somewhat, the detective leaning his back against the wall. He hadn't had sex in mind whatsoever, but now that Kokichi had planted the seeds, he wanted it.

Ouma reached in and grabbed Shuichi's member in hand. He looked up to him as the lights flashed, occasionally granting Shuichi a glimpse of Kokichi parting his lips while stroking the temporarily flaccid penis.

The leader was so fixated. Shuichi watched him as he stroked, leaning his head back for a moment. He felt small bursts of pleasure go through him as Kokichi ran his hand along the shaft. The detective took small breaths as he gradually grew erect in Kokichi's grasp. He carefully moved his hips forward, erection firm as Kokichi continued to toy with it. The leader, breathing heavier now himself, leaned forward.

He toyed with the urethra for a moment, using the tip of his tongue to stroke along it. Kokichi then pulled back, stroking toward the base as he slowly slid his mouth along the erect member.

Every so often a group of people would shriek, momentarily breaking Shuichi from his sex-filled haze. He opened his eyes from time to time, and then closed them again once he concentrated on Kokichi's sucking. He parted his lips, placing a hand in Kokichi's purple locks. He felt Kokichi using his hand to stroke the length of his erection while sucking.

His tongue stroked along the sensitive skin while he bobbed his head along Shuichi's penis. For a moment, Shuichi was in sheer bliss. He tilted his head back, every so often feeling familiar wafts of heat stemming from his testicles as he neared orgasm. He breathed heavily for a second, though it was covered by the sounds of chaos.

Saihara placed both hands on Kokichi's head, the leader simply allowing it. He continued to suck along the detective's erection, tasting the lightly bitter flavor of pre-cum as he used his hands to stroke, his tongue to tease, and his lips to suck. Shuichi found the laps of heat going from the base of his erection now as well.

It took over him. He used his hands to slowly start moving his hips. Kokichi allowed this to happen as Shuichi began to lightly thrust himself against the pirate leader's head. He panted, getting louder as he grew nearer to climax. Shuichi thrusted harder, Kokichi closing his eyes as they began to water. He kept his lips against Shuichi's erection, though he couldn't do much when he felt the stiff appendage go deep into his throat.

He coughed once or twice, nose leaking somewhat. Shuichi began to move his hips harder and faster than Kokichi was able to handle, though he refrained from protesting. He clenched his eyes, and before he could think, he felt the detective give one especially rough thrust into his throat, and press himself against Kokichi's face. He felt the semen slide down his throat, signifying Shuichi having came. Kokichi swallowed, though he found it difficult in this situation.

The pirate leader dared to look up, and saw Shuichi hunched over him with his eyes tightly closed as well. He breathed heavily -- or so it appeared. He couldn't quite hear him, as the ambient noise was deafening. After a minute of basking in his afterglow, Shuichi pulled himself away from Kokichi. The purple-haired male rubbed his own throat, but did not speak. He felt as though he couldn't.

This simple action seemed to strike some kind of chord in Saihara. He bent down, getting Kokichi to his knees. He pressed the man against the wall and kissed him. He held his chin, pressing his tongue into Kokichi's mouth who reciprocated. Kokichi now leaned against the wall, hands up on Shuichi's shoulders as they listened to the fake murder for the fortieth time that night.

Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths for dominance, though ultimately, Kokichi backed down. He breathed through his nose, finding himself to grow erect at the foreplay. He released a small whine, hearing another group shrieking once more. He broke the kiss and leaned up into Shuichi's ear.

"Fuck me..." he murmured.

Although time seemed to be running slowly, it had been twenty minutes and Shuichi was ready. He kept his pants down, hoisting Kokichi against the wall. Ouma untied his pants, grabbing a small, lotion bottle from his pocket. He had sex on the brain; he had been prepared.

Pushing the pants down, Kokichi opened the bottle and put some onto his fingers. He rubbed it, spreading it along his own digits, and then reached down. He wrapped his legs around Shuichi's hips, pressing his fingers into himself.

"Oh... man..." He muttered, tilting his head back. He was hard, and having any kind of stimulation caused him to feel pleasure. Kokichi bit his bottom lip as he continued to finger himself.

Watching Kokichi pleasure himself seemed to get Shuichi riled up. He readjusted, grabbing Kokichi's hands and pulling them up against the wall. He leaned forward, pressing Kokichi against the wall.

"Think you can get it in...?" Kokichi asked, voice hoarse. He snickered a little, and then released a deep moan as he felt Shuichi abruptly slip himself in. The lotion had made it easy, and the sudden introduction of an erect, thick cock inside of him caused his back to tense up. "Augh god... Fuck..."

His face lit up bright red as Shuichi held him against the wall. The lights flashed still, bright and disorienting, but neither of the men minded. It took mere seconds for Shuichi to get a quick and hard rhythm.

Kokichi's body slammed against the wall, drowned out by the music. He released heavy, ecstatic, pleasurable moans with each, deep penetration. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck, hands shaking as he desperately grabbed at his hair.

"O-oh... O-oh... F-f-fuck..." he moaned into Shuichi's ear. He spread his legs as best he could before tightening them around Shuichi's hips again. Every so often, he could feel Shuichi's testicles touching his thigh, causing a wave of arousal. He breathed heavily, chest heaving.

Saihara listened to Kokichi writhe against him as he plunged himself deeper into the male. It was was slick, and tight. With each prod to his prostate, Kokichi clenched his muscles without realizing, causing Shuichi to release soft, lustful sighs. He dug his nails into Kokichi's hips, causing more tightening.

"Oh god..." Shuichi panted. It was easy to move, lotion giving him incredible speed as he picked Kokichi's hips up, slamming them down onto his own with every thrust he gave. Kokichi's thighs trembled as he whimpered. Shuichi made quick use of the mewling, taking that as Kokichi's body giving him clues.

The pirate clenched himself, and Shuichi pressed on. He held into the man's waist, pressing him down. The sound of skin slapping was getting louder, and Kokichi's body being fucked against the wall lead to some shaking.

"Ah-hah! SHIT!" Kokichi bit down on Shuichi's shoulder as he felt a particularly burst of pleasure from Shuichi's sex. He breathed, eyes watering once more. The detective listened, moving his hips harder. He felt Kokichi squirm in his arms. "Oh fuck -- oh fuck -- hah! Oh shit --"

Saihara could tell he was getting overstimulated, but kept along. He felt Kokichi's legs shake violently against him as he threw his head back against the wall. Without looking, Shuichi could tell he was going to cum soon. His body was giving him the signs.

Each deep stroke into Kokichi caused Shuichi to lose composure. He felt Kokichi trembling in his grasp; thrusting roughly and aggressively into him, he watched as Ouma held his breath for a moment. Upon exhaling, he saw a surprisingly amount of cum shoot from Kokichi's erection. It lasted for a few seconds, Kokichi shaking with each pulse. He panted, head leaned back against the wall.

"Oh my god..." Kokichi panted. Each word was accentuated with a thrust, sounding as though he was going over speed bumps. Shuichi felt Kokichi's muscles contracting after orgasm, and as he thrust deeper, he gave a hard, firm grind and released his cum into the male.

For a moment, the both of them breathed in unison. Shuichi looked at Kokichi, who seemed to still be enjoying the after effects of his orgasm despite having gotten cum in quite a few areas. He looked so pleased, so happy. Something about it gave Shuichi a need to protect him.

Saihara leaned in, kissing Kokichi. It was soft, tender, meaningful. They held onto one another for a second while the screams continued. They waited for another ten minutes before they gathered their composure and then made to continue the house.

Ouma's throat was raw, and therefore, he could not scream. His legs were weak from the intense, orgasmic quaking as he came, and his back hurt from being roughed up, but he was thrilled. He had not had sex that good in so long that he doesn't recall the time previous.

Keeping a close, protective stance now, Shuichi pieced together the story. Hector became a serial killer, hoping to pay penance for murdering his brother. He wanted family, but never could truly have it until it was too late. The end was a gruesome suicide where he hacked himself to pieces -- the patrons would then be sprayed with fake blood.

Exhausted, the two stood outside the exit for a little while. Kokichi begged Shuichi to give him a piggy back ride, which he obliged. Kokichi was in pain, but he found he enjoyed it. The dull kind of pain from a good fucking -- a satisfying romp -- he loved it.

"That was nothing! A mere, petty display of fear by foolish mortals who believe they truly understand true terror!"

A man with black and tan hair, tall, scarved, and pale conversed with a woman after exiting. Shuichi knew them as Gundham Tanaka and Celestia Ludenberg.

"Perhaps, dear, you may conduct a truly horrifying event yourself next year," she mused. Gundham gave a nod in response.

"Was I too rough...?" Shuichi asked quietly while the gothic couple discussed their own matters.

"God, no," Kokichi purred as he melted against Shuichi's back. "Please, always do that to me. I want nothing more than that for sex all the time..."

That seemed to send a strange thought through Shuichi. He mulled it over for a moment, quiet, "Is it possible to fall in love so quickly, do you think?"

Kokichi remained silent. He thought for a second, and then stated, "I fell in love with you when I first saw you. You were so shy, and quiet, but I felt a fire in you -- oh, Saihara! Don't get me talking like this!"

"Like what?"

"I love you! And that's the truth --" but gushing to Shuichi's face? So strange! He was used to doing it alone, or with Miu. She got tired of hearing it.

Saihara carried Kokichi away from the house. He smiled, feeling his warmth against his back, "Are you sure that's true?"

"... Yes," Kokichi stated.

The two walked toward food stands, holding hands as Shuichi supported Kokichi. They had run into Gonta, Kiibo, and Miu -- none of which found it even remotely peculiar to see Kokichi riding on someone so carelessly.

As the night progressed, Kokichi got heavier and heavier on Shuichi's shoulders. The detective could tell he was falling asleep. He wanted to talk to him in the morning. He was ready to make it official, and let everyone know how he felt. Over the course of this month, Kokichi had truly enraptured Shuichi, and he wanted to show his comfort in this.

He was ready.


	10. November 1st

The evening gave way into night. Shuichi had brought Kokichi to his dorm, and lay him down upon his bed to help the smaller male get comfortable. Saihara placed a warm blanket over Kokichi, taking a damp cloth to wipe his face. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

Shuichi watched, sitting beside him on the bed. It was strange, this past month. He had gone from being somewhat annoyed by Kokichi's existence to finding it hard to be without him. He thought about him constantly: His laughter, sense of humor, kindness (that he often tried to hide), and generosity (that he often over extended to those undeserving). He had, admittedly, fallen in love with him.

Was it too soon? He couldn't be sure. He had never felt this way for someone before. It was a strong, passionate feeling. His heart yearned for him at the moment of waking up until the moment of falling asleep. It was simultaneously a beautiful feeling, and a terrifying feeling. Somebody else having such strong, powerful influence over him was new.

Shuichi extended a hand, tucking a lock of his purple hair behind his ear. Kokichi was so handsome when he wanted to be. He had a youthful look to him, but when adorning the proper clothes, he looked like a man. Saihara had grown to adore all aspects: His mind, body, and soul.

It was quite some time later, nearing 2:45am, that Kokichi stirred from sleep. Shuichi had taken to napping briefly just before this. Kokichi, however, was now drowsy. He was disoriented and confused.

"... How'd we end up back here...?" he murmured, blearily looking about the room. "... Thought we were out..."

"You fell asleep. I think you worked too hard," Shuichi commented, half-asleep himself.

Kokichi managed a sleepy scoff before lowering himself back down, "What did you end up doing...?"

Shuichi released a small sigh, reaching out to take Kokichi's hand. He smiled a little, watching him. He felt a flutter in his heart, making him feel a strange, giddy anxiety.

"I talked to Kaito for a little while..." He explained. "He had spent time with Maki yesterday making a hard decision. I'll let him tell you if he ever does."

A momentary pause filled the air before he looked at Kokichi.

"And I did a lot of thinking about you and me," he whispered. "You have taught me a lot."

"Yeah?" Kokichi asked, yawning into his hand. He watched Shuichi through half-lidded eyes.

The detective nodded, watching as he ran his thumb over Kokichi's bottom lip.

"I... I really do mean it when I say I love you," Shuichi began. "You've been so good to me. I've learned a lot about myself, you, life..."

He reached out, brushing his fingers through Kokichi's hair once more. He leaned in, placing a kiss on the leader's lips. He stayed close, enjoying the warmth he felt from Kokichi's body.

He rested his forehead against Kokichi's, hands squeezing the other's tightly. He closed his eyes. Kokichi took his turn to examine him.

"... I loved you the first moment I saw you," Kokichi explained. "I don't normally believe in that dumb... Love at first sight kind of stuff. It always seemed to stereotypical, romance novel kind of thing..."

The leader felt his face heat up, his heart beating like the beat of a drum in his chest. His ribcage was the only thing holding it in place, it seemed.

"But I saw you, and I felt something. I felt like I needed you by my side," Kokichi explained. "I needed you in my life, and I still do. Nobody else gave me this supernatural pull toward them. I sometimes thought that you were... casting a spell on me or something. But... I think my --"

He was going to go on a long-winded tale he'd imagined and concocted so many times in the past. He felt strange saying it out loud.

"Hm?"

"... I think we'd known each other in previous lives," Kokichi whispered. "We'd met and fallen in love in other lifetimes. I felt so comfortable when I saw you, and it feels really right being with you. It's like I finally found the other half of my puzzle piece."

There was a moment of silence. Shuichi looked Kokichi over now. They gazed into one another's eyes. He knew what Kokichi was talking about. He had never been able to explain the feeling, but it made perfect sense. They hadn't truly met prior to this, and yet how comfortable he felt with this man was unreal.

He had exposed every weakness to him, physical, emotional, and psychological. It felt right, and their bond was one he never wanted to be rid of.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Shuichi whispered.

"I'd have gotten you eventually," Kokichi stated confidently. "I have my ways, and always have. We cling to each other!"

There was a moment where Shuichi smiled and kissed Kokichi again. He wanted to explore this life with him, just how Kokichi felt they explored many past lives together. He wanted to see the world, share their memories, create memories together, and never be apart.

Kokichi smiled, pulling Shuichi's hand to his chest. The detective felt his heart beating quickly, "Do you feel that, Shuichi?"

"... Of course..." he affirmed.

Ouma spoke, soft but meaningful in one exhale, "You stole my heart, and now it only beats for you."

The two smiled at each other, placing a prolonged kiss before they embraced. They closed their eyes, enticed by each other's warmth. It was final. They were final. This was the beginning of forever.


End file.
